Damagedpuff girl
by GrOuNdEd4LiFeNoMoRe
Summary: Blossom has lost the people most dearest to her.Now this little powerpuff girl is forced to live with the people she despises the most.But now she has to change.Shes damaged even though she dosent say it.But can three somebodys help her?Read to find out!
1. The unexpected is unbelievable

Hey guys! Okay well I just randomly really wanted to write a powerpuff girl fic and so here it is. Just so you know I am going to write stories about things beside the chipmunks. Even though I do love them I still have other interests too=) Like the powerpuff girls=D And I DO NOT own the powerpuff girls or the rowdy ruff boys. If I did then I wouldn't be writing about them here now would I? Lol okay well enjoy!

Blossom's P.O.V

I woke up this morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. I smiled as licked my

lips. I looked over to see that my sisters were still asleep. Oblivious to the delicious smell

of a warm, home cooked meal. I shook Bubble's first knowing that she was the one who

took the less effort and who wouldn't scratch my eyes out due to waking her up early on a

Saturday. Bubbles mumbled something but I couldn't understand it. I just rolled my eyes

and shook Bubbles again. "Come on Bubbles professor made break feast and it smells

good!" I said. Bubbles then immediately opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and

stretched. "Good morning Blossom! How did you sleep?" she asked happily. "Oh good I

guess. Except for the fact that BUTTERCUP was snoring loudly again." I said. Buttercup

then groaned. "Can you keep it down Blossom! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Buttercup yelled. I just rolled my eyes. "No you are going to wake up because professor

made break feast and I am starving and he doesn't let us eat until we are ALL at the

table." I said. Buttercup groaned again and sat up. "Okay im up you happy!" she yelled.

I sighed. Buttercup just wasn't a morning person. "Yes ecstatic now lets go to the

kicthen." my sisters and I then flew out of bed and zipped out of our room and towards

the kicthen. We then landed on the dining room table chairs and grabbed our forks and

knives ready to dig in to whatever professor made. He then walked inside the room with

three plates filled with what I smelled when I woke up this morning. He jumped in shock

when he saw us but then recovered with a smile. "Whoa girls you guys woke up early.

Scarred me to death too." he said as he chuckled. We smiled. Professor then placed the

plates on the table and give it to each of us. I got the pink plate, Bubbles got the blue, and

Buttercup got the green one. "Well dig in!" the professor said while smiling. I then licked

my lips and happily dug in to my meal.

No P.O.V

Soon the girls finished with a satisfied stomach and a happy smile. "Yum professor that

was delicious!" Bubbles said happily. "Yeah makes me want to eat another one."

Buttercup said. Professor, Bubbles, and Blossom laughed. Buttercup then frowned.

"What? Im serious." she said. "Well hate to break it to you Buttercup but I don't think

you have time for seconds. You see the mayor just called saying that something is

destroying Townsville and he needs you girls there immediately." the professor said. The

girls sighed. "Okay then. Come on girls!" Blossom said as she flew out. Bubbles then flew

out too. Buttercup was just about to until she heard professor calling her. She turned

around and saw him smiling. He tossed her something and she caught it. She looked at it

and saw it was a strip of bacon. She smiled and gave the professor a thumbs up. She then

took a bite out of her bacon and flew out. The professor shook his head and smiled.

The girls got there in just a matter of minutes. They looked around Townsville but didn't

see any sign of a deadly monster destroying it or any villains terrorizing the citizens. "Guys

what do you think is going on?" Blossom asked. "I don't know but I don't see anything.

Do you think the mayor was just fooling around?" Bubbles asked. "No he wouldn't do

that. He knows that calling us is not a game but a serious matter." Blossom said. "And if

he did then I would punch his eyes out for keeping me from eating my second plate."

Buttercup said angrily as she munched on her bacon. Bubbles looked at Buttercups bacon.

"Umm Buttercup can I get a tiny piece of your bacon?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup frowned

and stuffed her bacon strip into her mouth. She then growled and flew away. Bubbles

frowned. "What did I do? Gees I only wanted a piece of bacon." Bubbles said. Blossom

just sighed. "Bubbles you know Buttercup has a strong relationship with her bacon. No

one touches her bacon." Blossom said as she laughed. Bubbles started to laugh too.

Suddenly Buttercup flew back. "Hey Bubbles sorry I didn't give you a piece. I was kind of

mad and hungry." Buttercup said as her stomach growled. Blossom looked at her in

disbelief. "Hungry? How can you be hungry when you just ate a plate full of every

possible break feast food known to man kind?" Blossom asked. "Hey, don't judge."

Buttercup said. Blossom just rolled her eyes and continued to fly. "You know what? How

about we just head home I mean its obvious that there is no monster or villains here

destroying Townsville. The mayor is just turning nuts." Buttercup said. "Or probably it ran

away." Bubbles said. "Yeah your probably right but I still think we should…" Then

suddenly out of no where a giant robot appeared, grabbing the powerpuffs. The girls

screamed, surprised at the sudden monster. Each of the girls were separated since the monster held each girl with a different tentacle like arm. "Hey dude let us go!" Buttercup yelled. The robot just ignored Buttercup and squeezed on the girls. The girls yelped. "Okay buddy you asked for it!" Buttercup then punched the robots arm really hard but unfortunately all it did was cause a small dent. Buttercup yelled as she rubbed her knuckles. She screamed as she saw blood coming out from. "Buttercup what's wrong?" Blossom yelled. "Im bleeding! That stupid robot is going to get it now!" she yelled as she

gave the robot a deadly glare. The robot again paid no attention to Buttercup. Buttercup

then again started to punch the robot repeatedly only creating a few more little

unnoticeable dents. She punched and punched as tears came out of her eyes from the pain

and blood. "Buttercup stop! Your hurting yourself! Just stop hitting it its not working!

We'll think of something else!" Bubbles yelled scarred. But Buttercup didn't listen.

Instead she kept punching it more and more. She hated this robot. She hated the fact that

it was making her look, and feel, weak. Like a scrawny piece of nothing. But she wasn't a

nothing. She was a powerpuff girl. But somehow this robot made her lose that super hero

feeling and replaced it with a damsel in distress one. She hated it. "Buttercup stop or you

will…" But before Blossom could finish, the robot angrily turned towards Buttercup. Its

screen in its face turned red as smoke came out. He was getting tired of Buttercup

punching him and giving him dents. Which were now actually becoming a big bigger then

dents. The robot squeezed Buttercup as hard as it could. Buttercup waved her arms

around trying her best to squeeze out but it was no use. She couldn't breath. He face was

turning purple and she felt her heart beat going slower. Bubbles and Blossom watched in

fear as Buttercup was getting strangled. "No stop let her go!" Blossom yelled. But the

robot didn't listen and just kept squeezing hard. Buttercup had tears in her eyes as she

took a last look at her sisters. She saw their scarred and terrified faces. She gulped and

looked at the robot. She gave it one last look, a look that pleaded it to stop. But before

she could do anything else, Buttercup started to choke as her eyes rolled behind her head.

"NOOOO!" Bubbles and Blossom screamed with terror. The robot then swung his arm

that carried Buttercup and dropped her to the old hard concrete. Blossom and Bubbles

tried to struggle free as tears started to fall. "BUTTERCUP!" they yelled loudly. "How

could you do this you stupid, stupid robot!" Bubbles yelled angrily. The robot looked at

Bubbles. He seemed angry too because it turned red and smoke came out again. It then

brought Bubbles closer to it. Bubbles trembled, afraid at what the robot would do to her.

The robot used its free arm, that once carried Buttercup, and swung it forward hardly

causing it to slam into Bubbles face. Bubbles yelped as it smacked her hard, cutting up her

cheek making a huge gash of blood come out. Bubbles sniffed and looked at the robot.

She gave it the same look that Buttercup did just a second ago. Blossom screamed as the

robot stuck its pointy and sharp claws into Bubbles stomach. "BUBBLES NOOO!"

Blossom yelled as she started to cry. Bubbles screamed as pain filled her body. Her vision

started to get bleary as she watched Blossom cry and scream. She groaned in pain as she

passed out. The robot then dropped Bubbles, making her fall on the side of Buttercup.

Blossom screamed as hard as she could as tears flowed in her eyes. The robot then faced

her and was about to throw her until she took a deep breath and blew her ice breath. The

robot turned away and dropped Blossom. Blossom flew up and away from the robot. She

then turned around and flew down to her sisters. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the awful

sight. Buttercup was laying down her eyes opened and unmoving. She quickly went

towards Buttercup and tried to feel her pulse. But she didn't feel anything.

"BUTTERCUP NOOO!" Blossom cried as she tried to wake Buttercup up. It was no

use. Buttercup was gone. Blossom cried loudly until she noticed Bubbles. She quickly

flew over to her. Bubbles was covered in blood. Blossom covered her mouth at the

horrific scene. She tried to see if Bubbles was alive. Hoping she was, Blossom shook her a

bit but ended up with blood stains on her dress and hands. She cried louder as tears ran

rapidly down on her cheeks. "Please Bubbles don't leave me! PLEASE!" she cried. But

again it was too late. Bubbles was gone also. Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then grabbed Buttercup and Bubbles. "PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE YOU

CANT LEAVE ME! YOU CANT!" she yelled as she hugged her dead sisters.

Suddenly many Townsville citizens came out to see what on earth the commotion was.

When they saw the terrible scene, they gasped. Some cried, some shook their heads as

they looked away, and some covered their young ones eyes. Blossom looked up with

tears. She heard the rapid noise of whispers. She saw the Townsville citizens look at her

with a look that she hopped no one would give her. A look of sorry, pity, and a bit of

disappointment. She cried as she flew up and left her sisters laying on the floor. She barely

made it to her house. Since she was crying and screaming so much she didn't pay attention

to where she was going so she sometimes crashed into objects such as billboards,

buildings, and birds. Yes birds. But she didn't care. As she flew home she crashed into her

door, which broke, and landed inside her house. She cried and scream as she called the

professor. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" Blossom screamed. Suddenly Blossom saw

an object on the floor inside the kicthen. She ran inside and gasped. Her eyes watered as

she saw someone laying in her kicthen floor with a knife on its back. She walked towards

it and screamed. It was the professor. "NOOO! PLEASE GOD NOOO!" she

cried. Blossom held her stomach as she felt it hurt. She cried loudly and screamed to the

top of her lungs. "PROFESSOR PLEASE NOT YOU TOO! I CANT BE

ALONE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!" she screamed. But she knew that it

was useless. The professor was dead. "Please come back." she said as she cried. Her head

hurt and her eyes burned. She layed next to the professor and cried into his bloody lab

coat. She didn't care if she was getting dirty. Right now she didn't care about anything

except for the fact that her sisters and the professor were dead. She felt her heart hurt. She

just couldn't belive it. It happened so fast. So unexpected. But that's probably when those

things happen. In the most unexpected time. Blossom kicked and screamed refusing to

belive that they were gone. Forever. She cried and cried and screamed her heart out.

Suddenly Blossom felt herself being carried up. She felt a pair of hands on her but didn't

bother caring who or what it was. If it was the robot again or someone that wanted to kill

her then she was just fine with that. She didn't care if she died or if she lived. I guess you

can say that she didn't care period. Suddenly she felt her eyes go weak as she trembled.

Tears still kept coming down her eyes. Her eyes then closed slowly and she fell asleep still

being carried by the unknown person.

Well that's all for now. Next chap will be up very soon. Please review! That's something that I haven't gotten in a long time! My review button has been feeling very lonely=( So cheer it up! All you have to do is press it and it will be happy again! Please, think of the children. Lol just kidding=D Sorry if the story is a bit dramatic or it rushed to much but trust me I know where its going=) Plus this story is a bit dramatic and sad so its not really going to be so happy but not to sad or depressing either. Except maybe the first few chaps. Okay well hope you liked it! Bye amigos!=D


	2. Theyr'e dead lets celebrate!

Hey peoples! Here is the next chap…. that's all I got to say I guess=D Oh no wait, I almost forgot! The disclaimer! Well I decided to have a little fun with it so I decided to have my friends Bubbles and Buttercup say it!=D

Buttercup: *Angry* Were not your friends. You killed us.

Me: *Chuckles nervously* Well yeah but ugh… I had to do that cause umm…. Bubbles disclaimer please!

Bubbles: Oh umm okay! Chickmunk4reals does not own the powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys. In other words she doesn't own anything! *Smiles big*

Me: *Arches an eyebrow* Why are you so happy about that?

Bubbles: Cause if you owned us then we would actually be dead. But since you don't then were alive! Yay! *Claps*

Buttercup: Yeah Bubbles but we're still dead in her story.

Bubbles: Ohh… then that's not very nice.

Me: Okay well ugh Enjoy the chap!

Blossom's P.O.V

I woke up this morning to the smell of…. Chemicals? That's strange? Chemicals? Not the

kind of smell I usually smell. I mostly expected the smell of professor's…..

professor. He… died. Him and my sisters. They all died! Yesterday? No it cant be. It

was just one of those bad dreams. Yeah a nightmare. But it seemed so real. Ahh! My head

hurts. My cheek feels wet. Was I crying? But….. They died. I just cant belive it.

Even though im trying to persuade myself that its just a dream, I still know that it did

happen. You cant dream up that kind of pain. But where am I? I slowly opened my eyes

and looked around. I was in a… lab? But why? How? Im pretty sure it isn't professor's

lab. It seems bigger and….. familiar. Ive been here before. Im sure of it. But how did I get

here? I was with professor. Crying my eyes out. Like I feel like doing now. But wait I

remember that when I was crying I felt someone carrying me. They probably brought me

here. Why? Don't know and don't care. Well maybe I do care. I looked around and

noticed the very familiar feeling the lab had. Ive been here many times before. But I just

cant bring myself to know where I am. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I quickly layed back

down and closed my eyes. I opened them up a little as I heard someone come in. The

person, or thing, was talking to someone else. I listen closely to their conversation. "Okay

my boys I have brought the one and only powerpuff girl here to my lab! Yes I Mojo Jojo

has done what most of you thought was impossible!" I gasped. It was Mojo Jojo! "Yeah

I think we kind of already got that idiot. So how'd you do it?" asked the person Mojo Jojo

was with. Who was he? He sounds familiar. "You see, I Mojo Jojo, found this weak

powerpuff laying next to that stupid professor! So I took her and she, the weak

powerpuff, didn't do anything. So, I Mojo Jojo, captured her!" Mojo said as he laughed.

I bit my lip as tears fell. Weak. That's probably what everyone thought I was now. "Wow.

Who would have known that you could have done it. Im shocked right now. Really." said

a sarcastic voice. Oh so there was two people that Mojo Jojo was talking to. He also

sounds familiar. Who are they and what are they going to do to me? "Hey pop's, where

is the powerpuff chick?" asked another voice. My eyes widened. Pop's? It was the

Rowdyruff Boys! Oh no! "She's right here my sons." Mojo said as he pointed to the

corner where I was at. I was inside this tube like thing. It was a bed but it had something

so it kept me from going out of it. I heard footsteps running towards me. I bit my lip again

and closed my eyes shut. Soon they were looking at me. "Oh so you got Blossom huh?

Cool." I heard Brick say. I tried my best not to move or peek. I could just imagine what

they would do to me if they found out that I was awake. "Yes finally a powerpuff!

Without her sisters she's helpless! So anyways where are her other two dorky sisters?" I

heard Butch ask. I shut my eyes tighter, preventing the tears from flowing. "Oh they died."

Mojo said. I heard the Rowdyruffs gasp. "What? They died?" Boomer asked shocked.

"Yep. And the stupid Professor Utonium too. All gone." Mojo said. There was a moment

of silence. But then just when I was about to think that they actually cared about us, they

started to cheer. "Yes finally! Those stupid powerpuffs are gone!" The Rowdyruff

boys yelled excitedly. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I felt my throat close up. My

sisters and professor are DEAD and they are throwing a party? They are so cruel and

heartless. They have no idea what its like. I just wish that they felt the same way that I do.

"Yes now all we have to do is get rid of this stupid powerpuff and the world will be

ours!" Mojo Jojo yelled in victory. The Rowdyruffs cheered again and started to high

five each other. I felt a small tear fall on my cheek. "Guys you know what this means

right?" Brick asked. "What?" Boomer asked. "We need to throw a party. Now that the

powerpuffs are going to be out of our lives, no one can stop us from stealing and or

destroying whatever and whenever we want!" Brick cheered. "Oh yeah baby! No more

stupid sissypuff girls ruining all the fun. This is the best day of my life!" Butch said

happily. That's it! I cant take it! How could they be this mean and cruel? I mean I know

that they are villains and all but still. That's just heartless. So I did the unexpected. I got

up and turned to the boys and gave them each an evil glare. They looked at me shocked

and then at the same time with fear. "HOW COULD YOU CELEBRATE WHEN THE

PEOPLE I LOVE ARE DEAD? NO WAIT THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU

NOW DOES IT? NO CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE JUST A BUNCH OF STUPID

VILLAINS WHO DON'T CARE ABOUT JUNK! BUT LET ME TELL YOU

SOMETHING, TALK ABOUT BEING HAPPY ABOUT MY SISTERS OR

PROFESSOR'S DEATH AGAIN THEN YOU WOULD BE THE ONE NEXT IN LINE

TO HAVE YOUR OWN DEATH PARTY!" I shrieked loudly. The boys and Mojo

looked at me with wide eyes and opened mouths. I scoffed and turned away from them.

"Oh and another thing, if you plan on killing me then just do it already. You don't have to

keep me locked here and surprise me. I don't care if I die just as long as im away from you

people." I said with venom dripping. I was turned away from them so I didn't get to see

their faces but I didn't care. All I did was hold myself and cry into the hard newspaper

stuffed pillow case. Not caring what they thought of me.

Im going to end it here. Next chap will be up soon. Please review! Yes review!=) Okay well I hope you like it. Sorry if the characters are not acting like them selves but this is my first PPG fic and I haven't seen that show since forever! So sorry=) Anyways if im making them out of character then feel free to tell me. Just in a nice way please=) I don't really remember how Mojo Jojo acts so Im pretty much guessing on how he acts and talks. Although im pretty sure that he says his name a lot and repeats stuff. Does he? Or am I just going nuts? Lol well please review and I hope you like it=) Bye!=D


	3. A feeling for someone who doesn't feel

Okay well here is the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who commented on the last chaps=D and now the disclaimer:

Bubbles: Ohh can I say it this time! *jumps up and down while waving hand*

Me: But didn't you do it last time?

Bubbles: Yeah but I like doing it. It makes me feel special and not dead.

Me: You cant get over that now cant you?

Buttercup: NO!

Me: Hey when did you….. Never mind. Bubbles go ahead.

Bubbles: Yay! Okay well chickmunk4reals does not own us powerpuff girls!

Buttercup: Thank god. Anyways…..

Bubbles: Enjoy!

Bricks P.O.V

I was shocked. First of all cause that stupid powerpuff actually had the guts to yell at our

faces and cause she was awake and listened to our whole entire conversation. Don't you

just hate it when people that you think are unconscious are actually awake and hear

everything you say? Well anyways after the sissypuff started to cry and lay down again,

Mojo looked at us with his mouth wide open. "Well that was…err…..umm…..

Unexpected?" he said. Me and my brothers sighed. "Ah no duh Sherlock. What was your

first clue?" I responded. Mojo looked down and scratched his chin. I looked over at my

bros and saw boomer looking around the room and Butch rolling his eyes. After about 2

seconds Mojo looked back up at us with a stupid grin. "Okay boys today we are going to

get ready for the powerpuff girl sacrifice!" he announced. My mouthed dropped as I

turned around and saw that my brothers did the same thing. "What?" we all yelled.

"Yes you heard correct. I Mojo Jojo have decided to get rid of this powerpuff in order for

our world domination plan to work!" Mojo said as he raised his hands and looked up at

the ceiling while laughing evilly. "Sacrifice? How are you going to do that?" I asked

confused. Sacrifice? That word sounded a bit…intense. I prefer destroy or rip to

shreds. But sacrifice? Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. "Oh no son not

me but you. Yes you three are going to destroy Blossom so that we can…" "Dominate the

world. Yeah, yeah, yeah monkey butt. You said that already." Butch said annoyed. I don't

blame him. I was starting to get annoyed to. I mean this nut brain always repeats

everything again and again. I mean what's up with that? What's the whole point? All he's

doing is wasting his breath for no reason. Total waste of time bro. "So how are we going

to do it?" Boomer asked curiously. I looked at Boomer and saw his face. He looked… I

don't know how to explain it. He looked sick? No not that. Something close to that

though. But why? "Yo Booms, you okay?" I asked. Boomer looked at me and noded. I

just shrugged and turned back to the stupid monkey we unfortunately have to call

father. "Well my sons since Blossom has lost her dearest sisters Buttercup and Bubbles…"

I quickly turned back to look at my brothers and saw their faces again. At the mention of

Buttercup, Butch looked…... Oh my god did I just see him frown and look sad ? No I

must be seeing things. Why would Butch be sad? It was just Buttercup. After Mojo said

Bubbles, I looked at Boomer and saw him shed a….tear? Are you serious? Is he

crying? But why? It just doesn't make any sense! Ugh whatever. I don't have time for

this. Im Brick for crying out loud! Not some stupid character stuck in some kind of

fanfic story! (Haha. Think again Bricky dear) "…. She will be weak and not willing to

fight and instead would give up and let us destroy her. And then finally I Mojo Jojo will

once and for all take over the….." "WORLD! WE KNOW!" we said finally irritated of

his stupid plan. Gosh we get it banana brain. You may be an idiot but we sure aren't.

"Now come on we must get ready." Mojo said as he began to walk out of the lab. Me and

my brothers just turned around and gave each other confused looks. "Wait!" Boomer

yelled. Mojo turned around and arched his eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Umm can we

stay here and ugh bother the stupid puff?" I asked. Mojo relaxed a bit and smiled. "Sure

my sons. Just don't have to much fun." Mojo said as he smiled. "Yeah whatever I don't

care. Bye!" Butch said as he pushed Mojo out and closed the door. Wow. Well this is

going to be… interesting.

No ones P.O.V

The boys stood there, confused about the whole thing. "So…." Brick started. "Yeah

umm…. Can you belive the powerpuff girls are well, gone?" Butch asked. "Yeah its

pretty weird and…" but Boomer stopped. Brick and Butch looked at Boomer, waiting for

him to finish. "Yeah?" they both asked. Boomer sighed and looked down. "I know you

guys are going to like probably whip my butt but I feel kind of…." but before he could

finish they heard a loud scream. The Rowdyruff boys turned around and looked all over to

see what the sound was. "Hey what was that?" Butch asked. "I don't know but…"

another scream interrupted Brick and made the boys jump up startled. They turned around

to see the bed that Blossom was in. They quickly flew over to it and watched in silence.

Blossom was sleeping. As the boys began to fly away, they heard her yell. They again

quickly turned back and saw her. Blossom began to toss and turn. She shook and shivered

and screamed. "What's going on with her?" Boomer asked. "I think she's having as

nightmare." Brick said. "What should we do?" Butch asked.

Blossom's P.O.V

I was running. Running away from that terrible monster that killed the people I love.

Professor was gone because of it. My sisters were never going to come back thanks to

it. And now it was after me. I tried to run but somehow no matter how fast I fly it still

catches up to me. No matter where I go it still runs into me. It suddenly grabs me and

squeezes tight. I cry and punch it like Buttercup did hoping it would let go. It didn't.

Instead it just squeezed tighter and harder. I gasp and cry loudly. I scream as he threw me.

I landed on a wall that was built by bricks. I groan in pain as I rubbed my head. The robot

monster then grabbed me again and started to bang me against the wall. I cried as the pain

filled me. It then stopped and pulled me closer to it. It seemed to laugh at my weakness.

Mocking me. It then dug its metal claws into my back. I screamed and screamed as loud

as I could. The tears covered my face as my vision blurred. I scrambled around and shook

hoping that somehow the pain would go away. I looked down and saw my blood drip

around his metal hands. I screamed louder as the pain devoured me. I no longer could

breath and felt the world close around me. Suddenly the robot chuckled a mechanically

yet scary laugh. Its laugh caused more shivers and pain. I cried and cried gasping for air

and trying to survive. But by now I didn't want to live. I just wanted to go away so that

the pain would go away too. But it was no use. The robot teased me and let me suffered.

It enjoyed that. I cried again in agony. It was no use. But then surprisingly the robot let

go of me and threw me down. I groaned loudly and screamed in pain. The robot was just

about to walk away. I lay their praying that the pain would go away. Praying that the

robot would leave me alone. But just as I thought that it was gone for good, I felt a pair of

ice cold hands wrapped around me tightly. I let out a blood curdling scream and begged it

to let it go.

No ones P.O.V

Blossom screamed and kicked as she tried to get the pair of hands off her. "Blossom,

Blossom! Stop it wake up! Blossom!" Blossom woke up with tears in her eyes. She

shivered and looked down only to see a pair of hands wrapped around her. She shivered

and was about to scream until someone lifted her chin up. Blossom looked up and saw

Brick holding her tightly. Blossom was confused and gave Brick a look. She shivered and

shook as the tears continued to flow. "Its okay Blossom its only a nightmare. Every things

okay." Brick said as he held her tighter. Blossom was about to kick Brick and tell him to

get off but decided against it since she didn't have the strength nor the energy to do it. All

she did was cry into Bricks chest. Brick flinched at Blossom's sudden movement. He

looked down and felt his shirt get wet by Blossom's tears. He looked over to see his

brothers. Boomer was shocked and surprised and a bit worried. Butch was also a bit

shocked and surprised. And even though he couldn't see it, Brick knew that Butch was

also worried. Even though it might be really hard to belive but Butch did care for other

people. Even though he didn't show it. Brick looked down again and paid attention to

Blossom. Blossom whimpered and shivered as she cried loudly into Bricks shirt. Brick just

nervously and hesitantly put a hand on Blossom's back. He didn't know what to do. He

never really did anything like this. Anything….kind. He remembered from a movie that

he watched that whenever someone would cry, the other person would rub smooth circles

around their backs in order to comfort them. So that's what he did. He rubbed smooth

circles around Blossom's back hoping that she would feel better. Blossom quieted down a

bit and closed her eyes. She sniffed and hiccupped. Brick put his head on Blossoms and

held her tighter. For some reason he liked the position that he was in. He liked the fact

that he was holding her tightly and that he was comforting her instead of causing her pain.

He felt warm and happy inside. But what was this feeling? He needed to know. Suddenly

Butch and Boomer cleared their throats in order to get Brick's attention. "What?" Brick

asked a bit annoyed. "Well umm…." Butch said as he pointed to him and Blossom. Brick

realized that his brothers was in the room the whole time and saw everything he did. He

blushed and frowned. "What? I cant comfort her? Im only trying to get her to shut up so

that we can get ready for the you know what of the you know who." Brick said. Boomer

looked up and thought. "Oh! You mean the sacrifice of the p…." but Butch slapped

Boomer before he could finish his sentence. "Yes Boomer the sacrifice of the pig for

dinner. Now come on lets go. Dad probably needs us to do stuff." Butch said as he

dragged Boomer to the door. "Oww! Wait pig? I thought it was…" But the door shut

before Boomer could finish. Soon it was only Brick and Blossom in the room. Brick

looked down and saw Blossom crying again only as bit softer. She shivered as her teeth

chattered. He looked over to see a blanket. The blanket was white and was really soft. He

wrapped Blossom around the blanket. Blossom flinched and looked up to see Brick put

the blanket. He then turned Blossom around and gently layed her down on the bed. He put

the blanket over her and tucked her in. Blossom stared in shock at Brick's actions. Was he

actually being… nice? Brick finished and looked up at Blossom again. He saw

Blossom's surprised face and shrugged. He was just about to hop off the bed until he felt a

pair of hands grab him. He looked over and saw Blossom holding onto him. "Noo please,

please don't leave me." Blossom begged as tears flowed on her cheeks. Brick was

shocked. She wanted him to stay with her? Her worst enemy and possibly the most hurtful

and dangerous to her? Wow she must be really scarred then. Brick hesitated but jumped

back on. He put himself under the blanket. He tried to keep his distance from Blossom but

then felt her cuddle up to him. He turned around and saw her head on his chest as her

tears fell. Brick felt his stomach turn and his cheeks flush red. He then did what his gut

told him and wrapped his arms around Blossom. Blossom snuggled up to him and began

to close her eyes. Brick noticed a lock of her hair in her face and so he placed it between

her ear. Blossom now didn't flinch or move. She just slept soundly on his chest. Suddenly

Brick did something unexpected. He reached down and kissed her forehead as he patted

her back gently. Blossom was now snoring quietly. Brick smiled a bit and began to sleep

himself. A new feeling began to take over him. But he just didn't know what it was. But

he had a feeling that he was going to find out soon.

Aww how cute=) I was originally not planning on having fluff on the story yet but then I just felt like doing it and had an idea of it. And who doesn't like fluff? Its cute!=D Haha well the next chap will be coming soon but ya'll have to comment! No comments no story! Oh yeah you heard me! Lol well hope you guys liked it! Till the next chap! Bye!=D


	4. Guilt is a feeling that spreads

Hey guys! Here is the next chap. Im pretty much surprised by the reviews I have gotten. I never expected 8 in just the third chap. I know its probably no big deal but for me it is since this is my first powerpuff fic. So I want to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapters! And as a thank you, you are all getting…. Free cookies! Yep here you go! Help yourselves! Their delicious!=D lol well thanks and hope you like this chap. And now the disclaimer again:

Bubbles: Okay Chickmunks4reals does not…

Buttercup: Hey no fair Bubbles! You've said it two times already! Its my turn now!

Bubbles: But I thought you didn't want to do it.

Buttercup: And what made you think that?

Bubbles: Cause I remember just a while ago you said it was stupid and useless cause 

everybody already knows that she doesn't own us. 

Buttercup:…. So?

Me: Guys please! Buttercup why don't you say it?

Bubbles: What?

Me: Sorry Bubbles but Butters is right. 

Buttercup: Are you just agreeing with me so that I can hate you less?

Me:….maybe?

Buttercup: That's cold. But I respect that. Okay so Chickmunk4reals does not own the powerpuff girls. 

Bubbles: Can I say enjoy?

Me: Umm sure?

Bubbles: Yay! Okay here it goes!…..ENJOY!

Me: Nice.

Bubbles: Thanks!

Brick's P.O.V

I was in a dark alley. I was all by myself and was kicking a rock repeatedly. I saw an old

women with a giant butt walking. She was wearing a huge purple hat with a big flower on

it. She also had a big handbag on her and was clutching it to her chest. I frowned and

followed the lady quietly. Just as she was about to get out of the alley way, I grabbed her

and stole her purse. I flew off while smirking as the old granny yelled in fear and shock.

"He stole my purse! Help me that little boy just stole my purse! Police! Someone! Help!"

she continued to yell. I frowned and growled. Little boy? So what if I was only five? I was

smarter, tougher, and more advanced than any regular five year old. Im also as smart as

any adult. But no. In this world people judge by age. No matter what you try or

can do people just don't take it to seriously cause they think that your just a kid who

didn't know between bad or good or cause your just messed up. Right now I think that

lady's messed up. Who yells out "My purse was just stolen by a little boy!" In public? That

just makes her sound weak and retarded. As I flew away I saw a pink streak in the sky. I

frowned and scratched my head. Suddenly the pink streak came over to me and

pushed me hard, making me land on a wall that I didn't even know was there. I groaned

and glared at the thing. Soon the thing stepped forward. It was Blossom. I squinted my

eyes making sure that it was her. Yep it was. I was sure of it. I mean she's the only one

that I know who has long red hair. Beautiful long red hair that flows in the air gracefully

and beautifully. And her bright pink pretty eyes that whenever I looked at them made my

heart flutter and melt. And her… WAIT JUST A SECOND! Was I just describing

her in a lovey-dovey type way? No! No im not! No I didn't! I looked at her and saw her

face. She had on a very brave and determined look. She smiled a bit. But not the friendly

smile that she always has. Nope she had that smile that she gives when she is going to

defeat someone. Someone like me. But just as she was getting ready to punch my eyes

out, she changed. She let go of me as she looked down with tears. I was shocked. What

just happened? I slowly made my way closer to Blossom. I heard her sniffle. "Blossom?" I

asked as I tapped her shoulder. "Blossom? Blossom what's…" but before I could finish

Blossom looked up. I gasped. Her hair was no longer the beautiful silky orange/red like

color. Instead it was replaced with a grayish black color. Her eyes were no longer the

bright pink color that I once saw. It was instead a dark red color. Kind of like mines but a

bit darker. And now she wasn't wearing a pink dress but instead a grey dress with the

black stripe in the middle. Her bow was no longer red but a dark black. I stood there in

shock as my mouth opened slightly. Blossom cried and fell on her knees. She covered her

face as she cried even louder. I flinched at the sound of her…. Pain. It was pain

she was feeling. I was sort of confused. But then I remembered. Her sisters. They were

gone. The professor. Her creator, her father, gone. Forever. Suddenly her clear tears

turned a red color. Red but… why? Was it blood? No it was her… pain. Her

pain bleeding out of her. That's when I felt something else. It wasn't the feeling that I had

felt earlier when I was holding Blossom tightly. Instead it was a feeling that made me…

angry? Something like that. Angry and mad and….. Something that I didn't like. But

what was it? Suddenly a world plopped in my mind. Guilt. Guilt? What was guilt? I

didn't do anything wrong? How could I feel guilty? Blossom started to scream and kick. I

kneeled down closer to her and patted her back. But she looked up at me and glared. She

kicked me in my stomach and punched me in the eye. I yelped and landed on my back. I

got up and rubbed my stomach and put a hand over my eye. I gave her a questioned look

but all she did was point. She pointed at me and frowned. Soon her look softened. Brand

new fresh red tears appeared in her face again and started to fall. I tried to walk to her

again but I couldn't. No literally I couldn't. It was like something was holding me back,

like a pair of hands or something. I tried to move but the invisible hands didn't let me.

Blossom looked up to me and held her hand out. I held my hand out too and tried to reach

for hers but couldn't. She began to cry louder and louder, the red tears staining her face. I

pushed and pulled and did everything possible but I couldn't move. Blossom then just

looked at me and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. She then started to close her

eyes and a black fog appeared. The black fog circled around her. She then started to

dissolve in it. I yelled her name and tried to grab her but the invisible hands restrained me

from it. Soon she was gone. Gone. Forever.

No one's P.O.V

Brick woke up gasping and sweating. He looked around as he gasped for air. He slowly

started to calm down as he put a hand on his chest. He looked down and saw something

pink next to him. Blossom was sound asleep. She was snoring quietly and was holding

onto Brick's arm. Brick looked at Blossom. He remembered his dream about her. About

her first attacking him and then turning weak and crying red. He remembered that her hair,

eyes, and outfit changed. That scared him. Brick wiggled out of Blossom's gentle grasp

and flew over to the door. He quietly opened the door and just as quietly closed it trying

his best not to wake Blossom up. He walked over to the living room where he saw his

brothers Butch and Boomer watching tv and eating popcorn. "Hey bro. What did you and

your girlfriend do?" Butch asked with a smirk. Brick frowned and glared at Butch as he

blushed. "Blossom is not my girlfriend! She isn't now and never will be." Brick said as he

crossed his arms. Butch smirked. "Yeah sure whatever you say. But anyways seriously

how is she?" Butch asked as he continued to wacth tv. Boomer looked at Brick and asked

him the same thing. Brick sighed. "Well she cried and started to shiver so I just covered

her in a blanket that I found and when I was about to leave she…." Brick paused as he

blushed. Butch turned away from the tv and looked at Brick, curious of why he stopped.

"And she what?" Butch asked. Brick looked down. "She umm grabbed my hand and

begged me to stay with her. Then she fell asleep on my chest. There you happy?" Brick

asked. Butch and Boomer looked at each other for a few seconds. Then after a short

period of silence, Boomer and Butch started to crack up. Brick growled and glared at his

two idiotic brothers. "Oh my god she did that?" Butch asked as he wiped a tear from his

eye from laughing so hard. Boomer held his stomach and laughed along with him. Brick

frowned. "Oh god I could just imagine it now right Booms?" Butch asked. "Oh totally. Oh

Brick im so helpless and weak can you stay with me cause im too much of a sissy to sleep

by myself." Boomer said in a high pitched voice as he mimicked Blossom. Butch laughed

and cleared his throat. "Oh sure babe just as long as you kiss me." Butch said as he

mimicked Brick. "Oh Brick I love you." Boomer mimicked again as he batted his

eyelashes jokingly. "Right back at ya babe." Butch said mimicking Brick again. Then the

two boys started making kissy faces and laughing in Brick's face. Brick growled louder

and clenched his hands into fists. Then, without thinking, Brick punched his two immature

brothers hard. The two boys fell on the table and broke it. They both groaned and rubbed

Their foreheads. Brick came over to them and crossed his arms as he glared fiercely at

them. "If you ever make fun of Blossom or do that silly acting thing again, you guys will

wish you were never created." Brick hissed as he flew away. Butch and Boomer looked at

each other in disbelief. First of all Brick never really cared when his brothers fooled

around like that. He would actually usually join in and laugh. But now he got angry and

punched them hard. They were use to Brick punching them and hitting them and stuff

cause they were brothers and they played rough. And also cause whenever they did

something that ruined their plan or that he didn't like, Brick would punch or slap them.

But this time it was different. This time they felt hurt. Not physically though. It was more

mentally. They also felt a feeling. Something they couldn't describe. Was it guilt? Yeah it

felt like it but they couldn't possibly feel guilty. They were the Rowdyruff boys. They

didn't have a conscious. But then why were they feeling it? The two brothers got up and

flew over to their room where they guessed that that's the place Brick was in. They were

wrong.

Still no one's P.O.V

Brick entered the lab again. He quietly made his way towards Blossom's bed. She was still

sleeping. He smiled a bit and got on the bed again. He looked over and saw a clock. It

read 6:30. They fell asleep at about 3:30 so she slept for 3 hours and 30 minutes. He

decided that that was enough for her. He gently shook Blossom to try and wake her up.

Blossom just groaned and turned around. "Blossom. Blossom. Yo Bloss!" Brick yelled

loudly, a bit irritated. Blossom woke up scarred. Brick scarred her. Brick realized what

he did and looked down. "Sorry." he mumbled. Blossom looked at Brick and touched his

hand. Brick looked down and saw her hand on top of his. He looked up and saw her pink

eyes starring at his. "Its okay." she said quietly. Brick looked down again and starred at

Blossom's hand on top of his. Blossom noticed what Brick was starring at. She moved her

hand but Brick grabbed it and gently squeezed and held on to it. Blossom looked at him

and then looked at their hands. She was surprised herself too. Brick then cleared his throat

and began to speak, still holding onto Blossom's hand. "So ugh… how did you sleep?" he

asked. Blossom stayed quiet. "Okay I guess." she said after a moment of silence. "Why do

you guess?" Brick asked. "Well I mean I slept nicely I guess its just…. I kept

having nightmares." Blossom mumbled. Brick sighed. "I know how you feel. I had a

nightmare too and it was about.." but he stopped. "About what?" Blossom asked. Brick

stopped to think. Should he tell her his dream about her? No it wasn't right. She would

probably get sad. "Umm about Mojo taking over the world and turning everyone into

bananas. It was scary cause I find talking bananas with suits creepy." brick said lying.

Blossom giggled a bit. Brick starred in shock. Blossom actually….. Giggled? "Bananas?

Creepy? Now that's just silly." Blossom said with a small smile. Brick chuckled. She was

right it was silly. It was silly to think that this little powerpuff would be in a lot of pain like

she was in his dream. It was a good thing that he didn't tell her. But suddenly Blossom's

smiled faded. Brick frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked. Blossom looked away

from him. "When are you guys going to get rid of me?" she asked. Brick stood frozen.

"Wha-what?" he asked. Blossom sighed. "When are you guys going to…. Kill me?"

she asked sadly. Brick gulped. He remembered that Mojo said that the "powerpuff

sacrifice" was going to happen tonight. Tonight. "Tonight." Brick mumbled quietly. But

Blossom, thanks to her powerpuff hearing, caught what he said. She shut her eyes and

took a deep breath. She reopened them as she breathed out. "Oh umm….." Blossom

didn't know what to say. Brick closed his eyes as he felt the guilt pour inside him. "Im

sorry Blossom." Brick said. Blossom just layed down and closed her eyes shut. Just as

Brick was about to comfort her again, the door of the lab slammed opened. "My son?

What are you doing here with this… powerpuff?" Mojo Jojo asked surprised. Brick

looked at Mojo. "Ugh umm I…" Brick said struggling to find something to say without

hurting Blossom or getting Mojo suspicious. "He was bothering me and calling me names

like always. I tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't." Blossom said. "What?" Brick's

eyes widened. Mojo Jojo looked at Blossom and then at Brick. "Son we're you really

doing that?" Mojo asked. "Ugh… sure?" Brick said. Mojo Jojo smiled evilly.

"Very nice my son. But I must end your play time to tell you that your brothers and I need

to talk to you in the kicthen." Mojo said. Brick looked at Blossom and saw her clutching

the pillow. He then nodded his head at Mojo and got off the bed. Mojo got out of the lab

and Brick stopped to look at Blossom one more time. He smiled a bit and mouthed a

thank you. Blossom just noded her head and pressed her head into the newspaper filled

pillowcase. Brick bit his lip and forced himself to leave the room.

Blossom's P.O.V

I couldn't belive it. They were going to kill me tonight. Im not scarred really. Okay well

just a little bit but who wouldn't be? I just hope that they kill me in the most un painful

and quick way. But something keeps pestering me. Its Brick. I just wonder why he's

acting so nice? Its weird and definitely NOT like him. So why is he doing it? To trick me

into trusting him so that later he could kill me with no problem? To take advantage of me

and make me suffer more then I already am? But that's impossible. Im already suffering

more then I could ever imagine. Just face it. My sisters are gone and so is the professor.

Just think about it. They were the only ones I truly loved. The only ones that actually

cared about me. I mean sure many people loved me and my sisters. But that was mostly

because we protected them and cause we're the powerpuff girls. No one probably cares or

knows that im missing. I bet that they wont even bother having a search. Cause im a

stupid powerpuff and will know how to save my butt. But I cant. I cant do it alone. Ive

never been alone. It was always my sisters and I. Not me myself and I. I

just…Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. I shut my eyes closed tightly and

rubbed my head. The pain didn't go away. I bit the pillow in order to prevent from

screaming out loud. I didn't want them to hear me. I screamed as the pain began to

increase. Suddenly I couldn't take it so I screamed out loud, not caring if they heard. The

pain was agonizing. My head thumped and felt like it was going to explode. I looked at

the door and saw Mojo and the Rowdyruffs. "What is going on here? Cant you see that I

Mojo Jojo was about to unleash my plan for world domination?" Mojo yelled. The

rowdy's rolled their eyes and sighed. I tried to keep my eyes opened but they started to

shut. I couldn't control it. I felt weak and sick. My head hurt like crazy and I could hardly

breath. The last thing I saw was Brick running over to me while panicking and screaming

my name.

That's all for now! Hope you liked it=) Please remember to review! Again thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys are awesome!=D Okay well im going to start having this thing called my ask-me-corner in the beginning of the story. In your review you guys can write whatever questions you have for this story and I'll answer them=) Also you can submit suggestions for the next chaps or ideas for things that the characters could do. So don't be shy and don't hesitate to ask me questions about this story. Okay well until the next chapter which will be very, very soon. Bye!=D


	5. Pain and jealousy baby

**Hello peoples! Oh its such a nice day isn't it? Why am I in such a good mood today? Well maybe its because you guys are the best reviewers in the world! Lol thanks so much! I really appreciate that you guys like this story=) And your reviews are awesome! Okay but before I start the chap I would like to say something=D **

**PPG RRB Forever- Lol don't worry I will not report you and I know your joking=) I do the same thing too=D lol and I know that I ended it in the good part. That's what I planned. Im evil yes I know=D Haha well thanks for the review and I hope you like this chap. And I hope that you think that I updated fast enough.=D**

**Okay well here's the Disclaimer!:**

**Buttercup: Can we just get on with it? I want to know what happens!**

**Me: But I thought you didn't want to read it cause you weren't in it cause you died?**

**Buttercup: Yeah well now I take it back cause its actually getting good!**

**Me: Aww! You really think so?**

**Buttercup: Yeah sure whatever makes you happy. Okay Bubbles say it quick. **

**Bubbles: Yes! Okay well the beautiful chickmunk4reals does not own the powerpuff girls.**

**Me: Aww do you really think im beautiful?**

**Bubbles: Yeah! Right Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Nah. Ive seen better.**

**Me: *Gasps* How rude! Well whatever! Enjoy!=D**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**I ran over to Blossom while screaming her name. Mojo and my brother's just stood there **

**frozen. Wimps. I sat on the bed next to Blossom and shook her, trying to wake her up. **

**But all she did was nothing. Finally my brother's flew over to me and sat on the bed. **

"**What are we going to do?" Boomer cried as he put his hands on his forehead. "I have **

**no idea!" I said as I frantically tried to wake Blossom up. Soon Boomer started hyper **

**ventilating, something that he does when he's really scarred or nervous. "Yo Booms calm **

**down!" Butch yelled as he smacked Boomer. Boomer shook his head and took a deep **

**breath. "Thanks Butch. I needed that." "No problem. Now what are we going to do with **

**her?" Butch said as he pointed at Blossom. I looked down and saw her face. It was **

**pale. Not the bright color that she use to have. "Lets take her to the hospital." I said. My **

**brothers nodded. I flew out of the bed while carrying Blossom with my brothers with me. **

**But just as I opened the door to leave with my brothers, Mojo closed the **

**door and blocked it. "Yo monkey butt what's the big deal?" I yelled angrily. Blossom **

**was probably dieing. I didn't have time for this junk. "What are you idiots doing?" **

**Mojo asked. I growled and glared at him. I looked next to me and saw that my brothers **

**were doing the same thing. Butch was probably the most angry out of all of us. He had his **

**hand clenched into a fist. "No body calls us idiots." Butch growled. But Mojo just ignored **

**him. "Isn't this what we wanted? To get rid of the powerpuff girls so that we can take **

**over the world?" Mojo asked. "We? Don't you mean you?" Boomer asked. Boomer could **

**be stupid but sometimes he could be really smart. Like right now. "What do you mean?" **

**Mojo asked innocently. I snarled. "Oh I think you know exactly what he means. I bet that **

**when we get rid of Blossom then you would take over the world and make us belive that **

**we are all in this together. But once you get the chance you would get rid of us or make **

**us into your slaves or other terrible stuff!" I said angrily. Mojo looked shocked but I could **

**tell that he was faking it. And by the looks of it, so did my brothers. "Now move you **

**disgusting green ape." I yelled as I tried to open the door. But Mojo did something **

**unexpected. He glared at me and punched me. I screamed and fell down. Blossom fell too **

**and hit her head. "NOO!" I yelled as I got up and ran to her. But Mojo grabbed me and **

**started to kick me repeatedly in the stomach. "That is it! I Mojo Jojo am done with you **

**little brats calling me names and insulting everything I do! After all I have done for you **

**three! But no you just disobey me and never appreciate anything I do! And now you are **

**going to leave and save a stupid powerpuff's life?" Mojo yelled angrily as he still **

**kicked me. I screamed in pain and tried to get up but it was no use. I screamed and hoped **

**that the pain would go away. But then I thought. This wasn't pain. I wasn't feeling pain at **

**all. Blossom was feeling pain. A pain more hurtful then being kicked repeatedly in the **

**stomach by a monkey with a giant foot. A pain that could never go away. Think about it. **

**Once Mojo stops kicking me, I will only feel pain for about a few minutes and then it will **

**be gone. But Blossom's pain will never go away. Sure it would die down a bit and fade **

**but it will never ever go away. Her pain could never be mended. You cant put cream, **

**medicine, or a band aid on her pain. It will remain their forever. Like a scar that's to big to **

**go away or to be treated. Suddenly I heard a crash and a yelp. I looked up and saw Butch **

**tackling Mojo while kicking and punching him repeatedly. I smiled a bit as I got up. "Mess **

**with one of us jar head and you mess with all of us!" Butch yelled angrily as he beat Mojo **

**Jojo up. Boomer then flew next to me while carrying Blossom. "Hey I got her. I just hope **

**she's okay." Boomer said as he looked at her. I watched as Boomer gently carried **

**Blossom. Suddenly a feeling took over me. Another feeling that I didn't like. I was feeling **

**bitter and sad. Also angry and….. Jealous? Yeah that was it! Jealousy. But why? **

**All Boomer was doing was carrying Blossom. No big deal right? Well… I don't **

**like the way he's starring at her. And is he holding her tight? No he cant. If he is then I **

**would kill him. That's my thing. Wait why do I even care? So what if he's holding her **

**tight? Whatever. But….it just isn't whatever. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO **

**ME! After Butch gave Mojo the beating of his life, he flew over to us. "How is **

**she doing?" he asked as he panted. Boomer looked up and shrugged. I just sighed. "I **

**don't know." "Then what are you guys doing here standing still? Lets take her to the **

**hospital for peeps sake before she dies!" Butch said as he flew out. I noded and looked at **

**Boomer. Boomer noded. I was about to fly out until Boomer taped me. "What!" I asked **

**irritated. I just wanted to get to the darn hospital so that Blossom could be taken care of **

**already so that I can calm down. "Here." Boomer said as he gave me Blossom. I held onto **

**Blossom and looked at her. Then I looked at Boomer and gave him a confused look. He **

**just smirked and flew off. What?**

**No one's P.O.V**

**The rowdy's finally got to the hospital. Brick quickly ran over to the desk where a lady **

**reading a news paper was. "We need a doctor now!" Brick cried. "Excuse me little boy **

**but why don't you take your turn like all of the other good people here." the woman in the **

**desk said as she continued to read. Brick growled. "Well lady I cant!" he said annoyed. **

"**And why not?" the lady said as she chewed a piece of gum that she had and began to **

**blow a bubble. "Well first of all cause im not a good person. Im a villain. Rowdyruff boys, **

**ever heard of it? And secondly this girl is going to die and if you don't get help **

**immediately then she will die and it will be all your fault." Brick said as he showed **

**Blossom to the lady. The lady's gum bubble popped and stuck to her face. She screamed **

**and called a doctor. Brick sighed but smiled satisfied. Either she realized the Blossom was **

**actually dieing or noticed that he was Brick of the Rowdyruff boys. One of the most **

**feared villains of Townsville. Immediately a doctor arrived with a bed thing that he seen **

**many times in those hospital movies. This was actually Brick's first time in an actual **

**hospital. He's never been to one but has seen multiple movies about them. Sad isn't it? **

**Soon the doctor's put Blossom on the bed and whisked her away to a room. Brick then **

**turned back to the lady. The lady grabbed a wet napkin and wiped the gum of her face. **

**She then turned to him and frowned. "Did you do that to that little girl?" she asked **

**angrily. Brick's eyes widened. "What! No I would never do that to her? What makes **

**you think that?" he asked. The lady scoffed. "Oh I don't know maybe cause you're a **

**villain like you said. And you seem like the type of boy who would beat up poor little **

**innocent little girls." the woman said. Brick growled. "Lady do you watch tv or read the **

**newspaper?" "Tv no. Paper yes. Of course." she said as she wiggled the paper that she **

**was reading in front of Brick. Brick snatched the paper out of the lady's hand and started **

**to flip thru the pages. He then picked a page and slammed it in her desk. He pointed to an **

**article on the news paper that contained a picture. "You see this? This is that little girl that **

**was just taken away to the room. She isn't your normal average little girl. She is a **

**powerpuff girl. She has super powers. She could fly and breath ice and other junk. Im a **

**Rowdyruff. I have powers too. We are enemies and fight all the time. But she **

**unfortunately always wins. Now let me tell you how your accusation makes no sense. First **

**of all she's a powerpuff and she could beat my butt off in a second. And lastly if I have **

**beaten her up it doesn't make since if I come in screaming for help and take her to a **

**hospital. Now why don't you just shut your trap and leave me the heck alone and stop **

**with your stupid accusations! This is none of your business and it doesn't involve you." **

**The lady's jaw dropped but then shut just as quickly and continued to read the paper. **

**Brick walked over to the waiting room section with his brothers. He sat down on a chair **

**which was not as comfortable. He sighed. They probably have to wait hours. And Brick **

**just couldn't stand seating in an old used uncomfortable chair. This was going to be a long **

**day.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**I woke up. This time I didn't smell anything. I didn't even see anything actually. I just saw **

**a light. The light slowly started to fade and my vision started to clear up. I saw blurry **

**figures and some sort of machine thing. My hearing returned and I heard a lot of chatter. **

"**Will she make it?" chatter chatter. "Call doctor Pepe he will know what to do." chatter **

**chatter. "Oh no don't do that!" chatter chatter. "I don't think she's going to make it." **

**chatter chatter. "Wait she's waking up!" chatter chatter. "Oh god she is!" chatter chatter. I **

**squinted as another light was flashed in front of me. "Are you alright little girl?" asked a **

**man. I groaned. "Doc I think your hurting her." a woman pointed out. The man looked at **

**me and then at a small little tool that he was holding and blushed. "Oh right sorry. Im so **

**sorry little girl. How are you?" he asked as he put the tool into his pocket. It was a flash **

**light. I blinked several times and opened my eyes wide in order to see what was going on. **

**I saw the man seating in a chair facing me. He had red hair and big brown squared glasses. **

**He was also wearing a white coat. "Im feeling….. Why?" I asked. The doctor gave me **

**a weird look. "Why? What do you mean why?" he asked. "Why am I here? What **

**happened?" I asked. I was really confused. "Well umm a couple of boys came in here and **

**demanded that you needed to see a doctor quickly. So we took you in and started to do **

**some tests and operations." I gasped. Operations? "Wh-what type of operations?" I asked **

**shakily. The doctor chuckled. Nothing really. Don't worry about it." the doctor said as he **

**smiled. I studied the doctor's face. Although he was smiling I could tell that he had a **

**worried, troubled face. But why? Was the operation bad? Did something happen to me? **

**The doctor smiled wide as he got up and left. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously. **

**The doctor stopped walking and turned to me. "Im just going to speak to the three boys **

**that brought you here. Is that alright?" he asked. Even though the doctor asked me, what I **

**said wasn't important. He was still going to tell them even if I said no which was what i wanted to say. But all I did was nod my head and watched as he left. I started to get **

**nervous. Why did he need to talk to them? Why did he have to do it in private? What's **

**going on?**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**Finally the doctor dude came out. I mumbled a yes and got up. I turned around and saw **

**Boomer looking into space and Butch sleeping. I sighed. I walked up to Butch and woke **

**him up the most gentle way I could. I punched him in the shoulder and yelled in his ear. **

"**YO BUTCH! WAKE UP DUDE!" hey I did say the most gentle way I COULD. Butch **

**jumped up and groaned. "Man why can't you be gentle? Gees I was sleeping!" he said **

**mad. I just shrugged and turned to Boomer. I snapped my finger in his face and he looked **

**at me. "Yeah?" he asked. "Come on the doctor is coming." I said. Boomer noded and got **

**up. Butch looked at me with disbelief. "Oh so you wake him up gently and you yell and **

**punch me?" he said. I chuckled. "Well that's because Boomer is the least annoying. He **

**doesn't complain when I punch him. He just says Oww." I said. Butch growled and **

**started mumbling about who knows what. The doctor then came up to us with a big smile. **

"**Hello! You must be the boys that brought that little girl. Right?" he asked making sure. **

"**Yeah. Blossom." I said. "How is she doc?" Boomer asked. The doctor's smile then **

**faded. I gulped. This wasn't good. "Umm…. May I talk to you three in private?" he **

**asked. "Sure." we all said together. I nervously followed the doctor into an abandon hall **

**way. "Okay well there Is no easy way to say this but….**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**I layed in the bed, playing with my fingers. The nurse, the woman who told the doctor he **

**was hurting my eyes with the flash light, occasionally looked at me and smiled. "How are **

**you feeling sweetie?" she asked sweetly. "Oh im feeling good actually. Just a bit dizzy." I **

**said. The nurse came over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "Well you don't have a **

**fever or anything." she said. I shrugged. "Then I don't know. I also feel weak. Like if **

**something has been drained out of me. Like I lost something." I said. I looked at the nurse **

**and saw her smile nervously. "Oh well I'll make sure that I let the doctor know. But for **

**now I suggest that you rest for a while. Okay sweet heart?" she said. I noded and bit my **

**lip. Somethings wrong and I know it. I yawned and layed down again. I put my head on **

**my pillow and closed my eyes. I smiled a bit. The pillow was no longer a case filled with **

**filthy, hard newspaper. Instead it was an actual nice pillow. A fluffy one that I could sink **

**my head in. I sighed happily and tried to sleep. Just as I was about to dream about **

**something nice I heard somebody scream. "WHAT?" it was Brick. I woke up and **

**sat up scarred. I looked at the nurse who giggled nervously. "Oh sweetie just ignore it. **

**They are probably just fooling around." she said. "No they aren't fooling around. It was **

**Brick! But why was he yelling? What's going on? Please tell me." I said with pleading **

**eyes. The nurse bit her lip and shook her head. "Im sorry but I cant. Now just rest sweetie **

**everything's okay I pro…" but I interrupted her. "NO! Everything is not okay! I want to **

**know now!" I yelled loudly. The nurse frowned. "No! Now calm down before you **

**make a show you little brat." the nurse said angrily. I gasped. "Brick!" I yelled as loud as **

**I could. I was getting scarred. I didn't know what was going on. I just needed somebody. **

"**Brick!" I yelled again. The nurse then ran up to me and held me down. "No do not call **

**anybody. Stop it!" she yelled as she struggled to hold me down. "Brick!" I yelled **

**even louder as tears started to appear in my eyes. But finally something made me brighten **

**up a bit. "Blossom? Blossom! Im coming!" he yelled. I bit my lip as the tears stopped **

**flowing. He heard me. He was coming. "Brick im in the…." but the nurse put her hand in **

**my mouth. I struggled to get her hand off me but couldn't. "Shut up!" she yelled. I gulped. **

**The sweet lady who would smile at me and call me sweetie turned out to be an angry miss **

**behaved stupid nurse. Nice to know that people you think you can trust cannot be trusted. **

**Suddenly the doors burst opened and out came Brick. "Brick!" I yelled. But since the **

**nurse was covering my mouth they couldn't hear anything. "Hey let go of her!" Brick **

**growled to the nurse. The nurse quickly let go of me and backed away. He glared at her **

**and frowned. He then looked at me and grabbed me. "Come on Bloss lets go." he said as **

**he carried me. I held onto him as he flew out of the room. I heard the doctor and many **

**people yell. But even though, Brick didn't turn back. Not once. Instead he kept flying and **

**made it out of the hospital. Soon Butch and Boomer were beside him. I looked at Brick **

**and then suddenly felt my heart beat faster. What in the world? Why is it beating so **

**rapidly? Its just Brick. But that's it. Its Brick. But before I could think about anything **

**else, we landed somewhere. I looked around and saw that we were on top of some kind of **

**roof in a building. I looked up and saw Brick frowning. Boomer looked pale and Butch **

**just looked to the floor and kicked the air. I decided to break the silence. "Guys. What's **

**going on? I was in the room and the doctor said that he had to talk to you guys. And then **

**I asked the nurse what was going on cause I heard Brick scream but she just told me to **

**shut up. Do you know what's going on?" I asked them. By the looks of their faces, I knew **

**that they knew what was up. Brick gulped. I looked at him. "Please Brick. Please im **

**begging you. Please tell me." I said as tears flowed in my eyes. I was scarred. I didn't **

**know what the heck was going on. Have you ever felt that? Felt like everyone in the **

**whole world knew something so terrible, so interesting, so shocking but you. And its **

**about you. That's the worst part. Brick closed his eyes and sighed. He then gently put me **

**down in the ground. He sat down next to me and Boomer and Butch joined in too. Brick **

**looked away from me but held my hand tightly. "Blossom its hard you know. And I know **

**its going to be really hard on you. Well I don't know that for sure but its nothing too sad **

**its just shocking and well weird and… Blossom we just want you to know that no **

**matter what you are still Blossom the powerpuff girl okay?" Brick said. I noded and bit **

**my lip as I squeezed his hand. I looked over to see Boomer and Butch looking at their **

**feet. Brick sighed again. "Blossom im sorry to say this but…..**

**Oh no! Oh you guys are soooo going to hate me but…..this is it for now! Now you guys are probably going to kill me huh? Well im sorry but I warned you. Im evil=D Haha. Plus I want to end this in a very anticipated way. So im sorry but this is just what I do. I usually end chapters in cliffhangers=) Haha well that's all for now. =D Okay well remember to review! No reviews no next chap! Haha then you will never know what's up! Haha! Lol well im going to stop laughing and just say bye=) Until the next chap! Bye!=D**


	6. I dont kiss and kill

Hey guys=) Okay well here is the next chapter. Here is the disclaimer:

Bubbles: Yay! I just love the…

Me: GET ON WITH IT!

Bubbles:…. Okay, okay gosh someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this…

Me: NOW!

Bubbles: AHH! Okay, okay fine. The very harsh chickmunk4reals does not own the powerpuff girls. Happy?

Me: NOO!

Buttercup: Best… disclaimer… EVER!

Me: OH HUSH UP!

Buttercup: And that's the best part! Your upset and annoyed! You finally get what you deserved for killing us!

Me: You know what? I think that this is the last time you guys are going to say the stupid disclaimer!

Buttercup: Ugh huh sure whatever.

Bubbles: Ugh….. Enjoy?

Blossom's P.O.V

**"Blossom its hard you know. And I know its going to be really hard on you. Well I **

**don't know that for sure but its nothing too sad its just shocking and well weird **

**and… Blossom we just want you to know that no matter what you are still Blossom **

**the powerpuff girl okay?" Brick said. I noded and bit my lip as I squeezed his hand. **

**I looked over to see Boomer and Butch looking at their feet. Brick sighed again. **

**"Blossom im sorry to say this but….. You don't have your powers anymore." I **

**gasped. I do-don't have my powers anymore? I had so many emotions running thru **

**me. I was relived that it wasn't anything bad like I only had two days to live or that **

**I would become bald and loose my beautiful long red/orange like hair. I was in **

**shock because, well, I just lost my powers. That's something big. I mean I was born **

**with my super powers. I did everything with them. I never really walked only if I **

**was too tired to fly or just decided to walk. I always flew to school, the mayor's **

**office, and home which I don't have anymore. And whenever I had to fight a battle I **

**always used my powers of course. My laser beams, my super strength, and of course **

**my ice breath. Also powerpuff girl hearing came in handy a lot. So that's why I **

**couldn't hear anything when the rowdy's huddled together and talked. But **

**something suddenly popped in my head. Something terrifying. What if that robot **

**monster came back? The one who killed the people I loved. What if It came to **

**destroy me and or the people of Townsville? It would kill me in a second without my **

**powers. And the citizens of Townsville will have no one to protect them. Then people **

**will die and even though nobody will probably say anything, they would think it was **

**all my fault. I would be a disgrace. A disappointment. A nothing. I couldn't let that **

**happen. No. Why do I have to be so stupid? Im such an idiot! I let my powers go **

**and now people can get hurt and killed! But the question is, how DID I lose my **

**powers? **

Brick's P.O.V

I watched as Blossom stared into space. She looked… confused. Upset, mad,

disturbed, irritated, relived, shocked, and pretty much a hint of everything else. I had this

other feeling at the pit of my stomach. It was as if I hated seeing her like this. Like I hated

seeing her confused and scarred and upset. What was this feeling? Dude what is up with

me? Ive been having so many stupid "feelings" the whole time ive been with Blossom! I

use to be Brick, the dude that felt nothing. Brick, the kid who could care less. Brick, the

guy who thought the powerpuff's were useless piece of trash and should disappear forever

and never come back. Gosh what is up with me? Now I feel all warm and soft inside

when im with Blossom. I feel overprotected and jealous around her. I feel sad and heart

broken when she feels scarred or confused or hurt and upset. And whenever I see her I

feel like, like… OH MY GOSH NO WAY! NAH UGH! NO WAY IN HECK WILL

I EVER… but its just the feeling I have. When I look at her my heart beats faster and

faster and I feel like its going to explode completely. But I am so confused! One minute I

act all tough and hate her and will never even think of…. But then the next I feel

warm and tingly and all sappy and just want to hold her tightly in my arms so that she

could feel protected and cared for. I need help. FAST!

Blossom's P.O.V

How did I lose my powers? I just don't get it! Maybe….. he knows. "Brick?" I said

softly while looking at the sky. "Huh?" he said. I sighed. "Brick do you know how

I….. lost my….. Pow….. ah you know." I said. I still wasn't use to it. I refused to

belive it. I refused to say it. Brick sighed. I could tell that he knew. He let go of my hand.

"Bloss im going to tell you what the doctor told me. It seems that when you were asleep

at our house, Mojo slipped you one of those chemical x pill thingys. It was a pill that

drains your powers and then drains you completely. So when you had that head ache it

was because the pill was working. So when we took you to the doctor, they did tests and

saw the pill inside you. They had two choices. One they could have taken away the pill

and risk the drainage of your powers. Or two they could have just let the pill do its job and

let it kill you." Brick said. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me. I looked

over and saw Boomer and Butch looking at us. "Which one did they pick?" I asked even

though I knew which one it was. It was obvious. Brick sighed and looked away from me.

"They picked number one." he said still not looking at me. I nodded my head. I knew it.

"But after they took out the pill they decided on doing something else. Since they saw that

you were so weak and….." Brick stopped. I looked down and breathed in deeply. I

knew what it was. I knew why he stopped. I knew exactly what the word was. "Useless?"

I said in a cracked voice. I looked up and saw him nod sadly. A tear fell on my check.

They were going to kill me cause I was useless. I remember when I use to be Blossom

the commander and leader. The one who was smart and could come up with a plan easily.

Many people admired me. Adored me. They called me a hero. Gave me gifts and awards

of all kinds. I would have my advantages. I would receive free stuff from stores and

bakeries because of my amazing work on protecting the people of Townsville. I also

remember how me and my sisters were recognized where ever we went. We were praised

and spoiled. But we weren't brats. But now I am a brat, The nurse said it herself.

But I bet if I still had my powers and still saved Townsville with my sisters then

she would say I was a princess and a doll and would not dare to call me a brat. That goes

to show how much people REALLY like you. If you're a super hero like I am….. I

mean was, at first it seems like everybody loves you. But not cause of who you are. No its

cause of what you do. But you don't notice it. Your practically blind. Blinded by the

people who "love" you. Even though they spent their time acknowledging you and

celebrating you, they are selfish. Ugly self absorbed people. Because they only celebrate

and know you cause you save THEM. Yes. That's what you do. That's what they think.

You risk your own life to save them. THEM. THEM! CAUSE IT ALWAYS ABOUT

THEM! I BET THAT THEY THINK IM TRASH AND DON'T BELONG

HERE! THEY PROBABLY THINK THAT SINCE IM WEAK AND STUPID THEN I

DON'T HAVE FEELINGS. BUT I DO! IM JUST LIKE THEM! BUT DO THEY

NOTICE? NO THEY DON'T! Tears were pouring down my face. I could feel my

face hot and red. It burned. I clenched my hands into fists and screamed to the top of my

lungs. I punched the floor of this ugly ceiling created by those ugly people. Too bad I

forgot about not having my powers anymore. No more super strength. I screamed

as my knuckles started to hurt. I crushed my bones. Nice. I looked at it and saw the blood

pouring. I felt nauseous and was about to barf. But then I noticed something. Blood.

Blood came out when Buttercup died. Her knuckles were bleeding. Bubbles was bleeding

too. Her stomach was gushing it out. And professor had puddles of blood around him. He

was in his very own ocean of the red icky stuff that you usually try to avoid from coming

out. An idea hit me as my tears still flowed. I could kill myself. Let the blood flow out

until I have no more. I looked at where I was seating. I punched the roof floor again and

again. It hurt. The crushing sound of my knuckles made me want to barf. The pain hurt a

lot. But not as much as my mental pain. I looked up and saw Brick stare at me in shock.

"Blossom!" he yelled out. "What the heck are you doing?" he yelled shocked and

angry. I frowned. He didn't care. He was just like the rest of THEM. I ignored him and

started to walk away. Suddenly something caught my eye. My perfect escape to this

horrible world. A world filled with cold hearted, uncaring, thems. I walked over to the

edge of the roof. I looked down. It was pretty high. Perfect. I could jump. All my

problems would fade away. I could go to someplace better. Someplace where I could see

my sisters and the professor again. I closed my eyes as a tear fell. Bye, bye. I breathed in

deeply and jumped. I closed my eyes shut and waited for the upcoming impact. But all I

felt was…..nothing. Is that how it feels when you are about to die? Nothing. Cause you

will already be dead so what's the point of feeling the pain? I opened my eyes and saw that

I didn't jump, or was falling, or landed on the ground. I felt a pair of arms around me. I

turned around and saw those big red eyes starring at me. Except this time these eyes

weren't mocking teasing one's. They looked angry and upset. Brick glared at me as he

held on to me. "Are you stupid or what?" he said coldly. I froze. Shivers ran down my

spine. His voice was so cold and fierce. I looked at him closely and was shocked to see

him….. Crying? He had tears in his eyes. He refused to let them flow but no matter how

much he struggled, they came flowing down. "What were you planning to do huh?" he

asked as he glared and cried. I looked down and refused to look at him. "I ugh…..I….

none of your business." I said. I heard Brick scoff. "None of my business? Huh your

kidding right? Blossom this is my business! Do you even know what you were doing? You

were just about to kill yourself! You broke your knuckles, which are bleeding like crazy

just so you know, and we cant go to the hospital cause then they would kill you. Oh wait

but no you'd want that right? Yeah cause you think killing your self is going to make it all

better huh? Well Blossom its not! Killing yourself is never the answer! You wont win

okay! You will just die and miss out on a really great life! And you'll just do what they

wanted to do to you in the first place. You will give them the satisfaction. And then by

killing yourself you'll make their stupid thoughts and comments true. They'll think that

since you killed yourself then your weak and stupid and useless and just a piece of junk!

DO YOU WANT THAT! HUH DO YOU WANT TO BE REMEMBERED AS A

WEAK GOOD FOR NOTHING PUFF?" Brick yelled fiercely. He squeezed my hand

tight. So tight that it hurt. "Brick stop please your hurting me!" I cried. Brick glared and

turned red. He squeezed harder. I yelped. "Oww please Brick stop! Stop!" I yelled. I

started to cry. Not just because of the pain but because of what he said. It was true. It was

all true. Brick looked at my arm and saw it turn purple he quickly let it go and shook his

head. His face wasn't red no more and his eyes no longer glared at me. "Im sorry." he said

softly. I wiped my tears and saw him crying too. "Its okay." I said in a whisper. He turned

away from me. He started to walk away until I grabbed him. He turned to me confused.

"What?" he said quietly. Refusing to look at me. I could tell that he was embarrassed

because he was crying. I was shocked im not going to lie. I never in my whole life thought

I would see Brick crying. Then again I never thought that I would lose my sisters and the

professor altogether in a simple ordinary day. "Please look at me. I don't care if your

crying. I forgive you. You were mad and upset. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." I

said. Brick sighed and looked at me. His face was stained with tears. I could tell that mine

was too. "You were right about what you said. Im sorry that I tried to do that. I just

wasn't thinking straight. I mean knowing that I lost my powers and that they want to put

me to "sleep" is something really big to know in just one day." I said. It was true. Now

that I come to think of it, my life has been going down the toilet ever since the terrifying

incident. I shook the thought off as new tears started. I looked back at Brick. "Yeah I

know. Blossom I promise you that I will never again hurt you in anyway. And no matter

what I will always care for you. And even though those stupid fat headed Townsville

dorks think that your weak and useless, I think that you are the most strongest, bravest,

and most…..beautiful person I have ever met. Inside…..and out." Brick said. I was in

shock. I heard gasps and I turned around to see Boomer and Butch with their eyes and

mouths wide opened. I turned back to Brick. "Thank you so much. You have no idea

what it means to me." I said while crying. Brick smiled a bit. "No need to thank me. Its all

true." he said. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me tightly. We hugged for a while

until Brick spoke. "Blossom can I ask you something?" he said. I stopped hugging him

and broke away so that I could look at him. "Yes of course. You can ask me anything." I

said. What was it that he wanted to ask me? "Umm….can I….ugh…can

I…ugh umm." he stopped and leaned closer to me. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Okay well that's all for now! I don't know about you but this ending is pretty cute=D Okay but before I go I want to ask you guys something. Do you think that Blossom and Brick should kiss? And if they do should it be in the cheek or on the lips? Please tell me in the review that would really help me=) Anyways that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and please review! Im begging you! Im dieing out of review starvation! It's a very severe fanfic illness!(that I made up. Lol) Okay well please review! Anyways until next time! Bye=D


	7. Kiss me! Kiss me! But plz dont leave me!

Hola!=D Thanks so much for the reviews! They were all so sweet and one actually gave me a good idea for this chap=) Thank you Snicks for your amazing idea=) Im going to use it but change it a bit. I hope you don't mind=D Thanks a lot to PPG RRB Forever, charisma, BXB, and the rest of ya'll for reviewing=D Okay well here is the next chapter and I really hope you guys like it. And again thanks so much for the reviews=) And now…. The disclaimer!:

Bubbles: No im not doing it.

Me: What! Why?

Bubbles: Because you were very mean last time. You yelled a lot.

Me: Oh im sorry Bubble's. I didn't mean it its just… I was a bit mad and tired last time. But I promise I wont act like that ever again.

Bubbles:….. Promise?

Me: Yep! Now can you please say the disclaimer?

Bubbles: Ugh let me see-Okay!

Me: Yay! Thank you!

Buttercup: Can you please get on with it! I wanna see what happens!

Me: Okay sorry.

Buttercup: Bubbles go!

Bubbles: Okay! Chickmunk4reals does not own the powerpuff girls!

Me: Thank you Bubbles. Enjoy!

Brick's P.O.V

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered. WAIT JUST A SEC! I SAID WHAT? I looked at

Blossom to see her reaction. She looked shocked and her mouth was wide open. I turned

around and saw the same reaction from my brothers. Except Boomer fainted and Butch

frowned. I turned back to Blossom. "Ugh….ugh….ugh…" was all she could say. I

don't blame her. I would be freaked out too. She probably thinks im a creep or something.

Nice job Brick. Very nice. UGH! I hate myself! "Yes." I heard someone say. I looked up

and saw Blossom. "What?" I asked confused. "Yes. You can kiss me." she said softly. I

looked at her in disbelief. She said yes. She actually said yes. SHE SAID YES! WHOOP

WHOOP! AW HA BABY! BLOSSOM SAID YES! WHOOP WHOOP! In my mind

I was bouncing up and down and cheering as loud as I could. But outside here in reality I

was just calm and acted like it wasn't such a big deal. "Okay then umm…." WAIT!

WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? I HAD NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE! I

DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO IT! Blossom leaned forward with her eyes closed. I

scratched my head nervously and looked at her. I could feel myself getting all sweaty.

What if I kiss badly? What if im the worst kisser ever? What if my breath smells terrible?

But the most important is how am I suppose to kiss! Im only five for peep sakes! But

then again I act mature (no not really) for my age. Ugh whatever that doesn't matter no

more. I should stop talking to myself and just kiss Blossom. She's probably wondering

why I wont kiss her. I gulp and lean forward. Our faces were so close that I could smell

her. She smelled like….. sugar cookies. Yum. I love sugar cookies. She looked so

beautiful there with her eyes closed and lips puckered. Oh gosh Brick just shut up and kiss

her already! I leaned closer and our noses touched. I was just about to press my lips

against her, but instead did something else. I gently grabbed her face and kissed her

forehead. But before she could open her eyes I ran away. I hated what I was doing.

Running away from her. Even though I was pretty far away, I still knew what she was

doing. I bet she was standing there all alone. Wondering what the heck happened. I bet

she would try to go and look for me. Except this time when she would, she will probably

not find me. I can fly and now she cant. I could go to Canada if I wanted to and disappear

forever and she wouldn't find me. If she still had her powers now then she'd probably be

right on my tail. But unfortunately she doesn't and she isn't. Why did I run away from

her? Probably leaving her hurt and confused. Im such an idiot! I cant do anything right! I

hate myself.

Blossom's P.O.V

What just happened? Wh-why did Brick run away? Why didn't he kiss me? Did he change

his mind? Was he disgusted by me? Was he just joking when he said that he wanted to kiss

me? I don't blame him. Just…. Look at me. He probably was just kidding around or just

felt bad and decided to try and cheer me up with a kiss but couldn't do it so he just kissed

my forehead and left. I sighed as tears fell. I've been crying so much ever since the

accident. You might think that im some kind of cry baby or drama queen because ive cried

in almost every chapter of this story. But just think about it. Pretend your me. Losing the

people you love, losing your powers that you had forever, having people wanting you

dead, and the person you like ditch you when your about to kiss and ran away. I looked

down. I started to cry harder. Why me? What have I done wrong? I just don't get it. This

is all my fault. Everything is my fault. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately looked

up hoping that it was Brick. It wasn't. It was Boomer and Butch trying to comfort me.

Wait. Their trying to comfort me? "Its umm okay Blossom ugh Brick just needed to go to

the….. Bathroom!" Boomer said trying to make me feel better. Butch frowned at

Boomer and smacked Boomer's head. "Oww! What was that for?" Boomer asked as he

rubbed his head. "For being an idiot. I mean come on! He went to the bathroom? That's

the worst excuse ever! Its so obvious that he ditched her and chickened out on the kiss. I

mean she was pushing her face into his. I would've done the something and…." I cried

louder and hid my face into my hands. If they were trying to comfort me then they failed.

Miserably. Boomer and Butch turned to look at me. Boomer blinked and then turned to

Butch. "Nice one Butch. Your so smart." Boomer said mad. Butch bit his lip and looked

down. "Ugh sorry okay I didn't know she would hear me. Plus I wasn't thinking." he said.

"Dude how can she not hear you? Heck you talked so loud that people from Canada

could hear you!" Boomer said angry. Butch sighed. "Im sorry okay. I was only joking."

"Well it didn't sound like it." I said. I gasped. That wasn't suppose to come out. I was just

suppose to stay quiet. Now their going to want to talk to me. And I don't feel like

talking. I just want to run away and hide under a rock. "What do you mean it didn't sound

like it? Huh? Well you know your right it doesn't sound like it cause its all true! So stop

throwing yourself at him. He doesn't like you." Butch said angry. I looked at him shocked

as I continued to cry. He was right. He was so right. Boomer looked at Butch and yelled.

"You idiot! You know that isn't true! That is such a lie! You could tell that by the way

Brick looks at her means he likes her! Your just jealous because you missed your chance

to tell Buttercup how you really feel about her!" Boomer yelled. My eyes widened in

shock. I looked at Butch. He held his breath for about 15 seconds and looked down. Some

kind of liquid poured down his face. They were his tears. He was crying. OH MY GOD

HE WAS CRYING! I cant belive that Butch Jojo was crying. He looked like the type of

person who didn't have any emotions. The ones that looked hard like rocks. The ones

who never showed how they felt. But I guess I was wrong. But that's not the only thing

that shocked me. It was the fact that Butch had feelings for Buttercup. But what feelings?

Butch's P.O.V

I cant belive he said that. That little bug is going to pay! And now some stupid liquid is

coming out of my eye! Oh gosh I hope im not flooding dude! Or am I leaking? WHAT IS

HAPPENING! Maybe im…crying? No! No way! Nah ugh I am not crying! I am

Butch Jojo and I do not cry! Never! Especially in front of my brother and a powerpuff.

Boomer's words kept circling my mind. "You could tell that by the way Brick looks at her

means he likes her! Your just jealous because you missed your chance to tell Buttercup

how you really feel about her!" Those words haunted me. Why you might ask. Well

because they were true. Yep they were absolutely true. And I hated that. I was jealous of

Brick being able to be with the girl he likes. Having a chance to tell her how he really

feels. To hold her and protect her and….kiss her. I did have feelings for Buttercup. Yep

Butch Jojo has feelings. And feelings for a powerpuff. I loved the fact that she wasn't all

girly girlish and that she didn't mind playing in the dirt or on the ground and getting dirty.

I loved how she could insult me and say an awesome come back whenever I insult her

back. I loved her courage and bravery when she tries to defeat a monster, villain, and even

us. I loved how she doesn't mind eating like a pig or talking loudly and watching wrestling

on tv. I liked her. A lot. I insulted her and made fun of her and called her names like

Butterbutt because well that's what boys do when they like a girl. They act like they hate

them but in reality they don't. They actually like-like them. That's how I felt about

buttercup. Now don't you think that im all soft and sappy and cheesy now. Never been

and never will. And don't you dare go "Aww Butchy has a heart" because just remember

that "Butchy" has super powers and can whoop your butt in under 20 seconds. I wiped my

tears quickly and looked back at Boomer, glaring at him. "And you shouldn't be talking

bro because you also missed your chance on telling your little Bubbles how you feel about

her." I said coldly. I didn't care if Boomer looked heart broken and sad. So what? He

deserved it. Boomer looked down and also started to cry. Except he wasn't afraid to do it.

He didn't care if I watched or if Blossom did too. Now I started to feel a bit guilty. I made

my brother cry. Cant wait to tell everyone about it. Gees Boomer was right. I am an idiot.

Boomer's P.O.V

I should have just kept my mouth shut. No but I just had to bring up the whole feelings for

Buttercup thing and now Butch brought the bubbles thing up as revenge. I would have

done the same thing too so I really don't blame him. But it just hurts you know. I did like

Bubbles. I never really hated her. Never. When we fought and I had to beat her up, I felt

bad. I hated seeing her hurt and cry. Especially because it was my fault. Bubbles was like

an angel. Except if you get her really mad then she lashes out on you and beats you up and

turns you into dust. But aside from that she was a beautiful sweet angel with the a

precious cute little voice that always made me chuckle and want to give her a hug. I loved

how no matter what she was always so happy and cheerful and could make anyone smile.

She was amazing and very fun to be around. I liked her. I like-like her. But now it doesn't

matter. She was gone. Gone for good. I missed it. Missed my chance on telling her about

how I really feel. Butch missed his chance too. We knew that we were going to tell them

one day. But we just thought about saying it one day. We didn't think about there not

being another day or that they were going to leave forever. So we practiced and waited

and now it was for nothing. I guess that goes to show that you cant wait or say that you

will do it tomorrow or the next day because this is real life. And real life is unexpected and

unplanned. Anything could go wrong or right. But I just wish, just wish that I could just

tell her how I really feel about her. Even if she says no I would be alright. At least I would

know that I didn't spend the rest of my life thinking what if. But its just too late. I cant do

anything about it. Even though I sometimes tell my self that she will come back and laugh

her beautiful laugh, flash me her amazing smile and wave that happy contagious wave to

me, I know that it's not true. That's my only wish. To see her one more time. To tell

her how I feel. But like I said its only a wish. And sometimes even though we don't want

to belive it or say it, wishes sometimes just don't come true.

Blossom's P.O.V

Right now I just sat and stared at Boomer and Butch who were obviously upset. So they

had feelings for my sister huh? Who would have thought. I could tell by their looks and

the way that they've been talking about it means that their feelings towards my sisters

was a like-like feeling. They liked them! Wow I cant wait to tell my…. No I cant.

They're gone. I just still cant belive it. It looks like im never going to forget it. Its going

to stay on my mind and sink in forever. But that wasn't the only thing hurting me right

now. It was the fact that Brick left me standing here all alone and hurt. He said he would

never hurt me. But he lied. He hurt me. Leaving me here wondering what happened and

why. I cant trust anyone. Just face it. Im alone in this world now. I have to make it on my

own. I cant depend on anybody or else ill be let down. I looked at they sky wondering if

my sisters and the professor could hear me. Could read my mind or see me. I needed help.

I needed guidance. What should I do? Where do I go? I hated that feeling. That hopeless

feeling. Suddenly I saw two shadows in front of me. I looked and saw Boomer and Butch

right in front of me. "What?" I asked softly. Butch offered me his hand. I looked at him

confused. "What?" I asked again. "Lets go." Butch said. "Go where?" I asked. "Well to

search for my brother of course." Butch said in a "like duh" tone. I hesitantly looked at his

hand. "Why should I?" I said backing away a bit. Butch sighed. "Because like Boomer

said, im an idiot. Brick likes you. You could tell by the way he looks at you and what not.

He probably left because he's nervous or something. So come on. We know exactly where

he is." Butch said. I looked at him and slowly grabbed his hand, Boomer gave me a small

smile. He flew up first and looked at us. Butch held onto my hand tightly and flew up. He

started to fly with Boomer all over Townsville. It was weird for me. I mean I usually could

fly by myself but now I need help. Now I cant fly at all. I was sad. Flying was one of my

favorite things to do. I felt like a bird. Free and peaceful without a care in the world. But

then the bird's wing breaks. And although the bird tries so hard to keep flying and wave its

wings up and down, it cant. The bird is to week and hurt. So it falls down. It sees all the

other birds flying and gets sad. It remembers when it flew like that, When it glided in the

sky. When It mocked the other birds that couldn't fly. But now the little bird is one of

them. And no matter how much it tries and screams, its no use. That bird will never fly

again. I was that bird. I am that bird.

After about an hour we finally landed. Butch let go of my hand once we landed. "Are you

okay?" Boomer asked me. I noded. He smiled and walked ahead. Butch looked at me and

then proceeded to walk with his brother. As I walked I looked around and saw that we

were in a place that looked like a forest. I looked up and saw that it was almost sunset. I

sighed. I just hoped that Brick was alright. "Blossom! Yo Blossom come here!" I heard

Butch yell. I sighed and started to run over to them. It took me longer then it use too

because I didn't have my powers anymore. Once I was with them I calmed down and

looked at them. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked curiously. "We found Brick."

Boomer said. My eyes widened. "Really? Where is he?" I asked softly. "Over there."

Butch said as he pointed. I followed his finger and saw a boy with a red cap and spiky like

red hair sitting on the ground and looking up at the sky. He must be thinking about

something. "Go." Butch said. I turned to him confused. "What?" I asked. "Go to him

women!" he said as he pushed me. I guess his push was hard because I bumped Brick and

fell on him. I gasped as I landed on Brick's lap. "Oh im so sorry." I said softly as I blushed

madly and got off. Brick just stared at me shocked. I dusted myself off and sat down a bit

farther away from him. Never have I felt more embarrassed. It was silent. All that could be

heard was the chirping of birds and the yells of Boomer and Butch arguing about who

could throw a tree branch farther away. "How did you find me?" Brick asked suddenly. I

looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at the sky again. I sighed.

"Your brothers said they knew where you were so they brought me here." I said softly.

Brick sighed. I looked away. "Why did you leave?" I asked quietly. "What?" Brick asked

caught off guard. I breathed in deeply. I turned to him as my tears formed and fell. "Why

did you leave me there all alone?" I said shakily. Brick shook his head and moved a bit

closer to me. "Blossom I didn't mean too okay. Its just I was….ugh…..I….." he said.

"You were what? Kidding? Joking? Playing with my feelings? Brick im not playing games

okay. I am in no mode to. What I need is someone who could be there for me. Someone

who can protect and love me. Not someone who ditches me and leaves me alone feeling

hurt and confused." I said as I cried. Brick bit his lip and sighed. He came closer to me.

This time he grabbed me softly and held onto me. "Blossom the reason why I left you was

because I was nervous okay. I had no idea how to kiss. I was scarred. Yeah I know its

kind of dorky and cheesy but its true. And plus I just didn't feel comfortable having my

brothers right there watching us with wide eyed faces. Its not that i don't want to kiss

you. You have no idea how much I want to. Its just im scarred ive never done it before."

he said sadly. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Im scarred too Brick. I don't know how

to do it either." I said. "Then how come you don't look like it?" he asked. "Because I like

you and if you like someone then when you kiss everything will fall into place." I said.

Brick looked at me and chuckled. "How do you know so much?" he asked. "I wacth a lot

of chick flicks." I said jokingly. Brick smiled. We both started to laugh. The Brick looked

at me. I looked at him. He gently held my face and leaned in. I did the same thing. My

heart beated faster and faster. I tried to calm it down but couldn't. Brick then softly

brushed his lip against mines. He then pressed them onto mines. My eyes widened

shocked. But they slowly closed as I kissed him back. And in that kiss all of my bad

memories and anything bad that happened recently all went away. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else was real. It was only me and Brick. But from what I learned, nice sweet

beautiful things disappear unexpectedly. And in the most harshest and cruel ways.

Okay well that's all for now=D I think that this ending was pretty cute too=) So Brick and Blossom finally kissed! Yay! So what's going to happen now? You'll just have to wait for the next chap to find out=) Sorry for the late update but im very busy so I might not be posting everyday so sorry about that. But I will be posting every chance I get=) And again thanks for reviewing! Please review and im sorry if this chap was not that good but I tried my best. Im really tired but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging and thinking that I wasn't going to post so I did the best that I could. The next chap will be a bit better though. But then again I always say that right? Lol well please review and thanks for everything! Until the next chapter. Bye!=D


	8. Yay i am not alone! Wait, am i?

Hello readers!=) I am super duper epically epic sorry! I was really really busy and didn't have time to update=( And sorry if this chap sucks but ive got a bit of a case of writers block. If you guys have any ideas I would really appreciate it! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!=D But before I start I want to ask you guys something. Should Bubbles and Buttercup come back to life? Or do you like it the way it is? Plzz vote and tell me whether they should or shouldn't. Okay well anyways hope you like it=D And its time for the disclaimer!

Buttercup: Wait! Your thinking about bringing us back?

Me: Yup! But I want to know what the reviewers want first.

Buttercup: Really? And if they say yes then will you bring us back?

Me: Yep!

Buttercup: Okay then listen up people! I want to come back to life do you hear me? So you all better vote yes or else im going to….

Me: BUTTERCUP! HELLO! Don't threaten them! Its rude and mean!

Buttercup: *Sighs* Okay fine sorry. Just please say yes. Im begging you!

Me: Okay well you heard Buttercup. Now lets see what Bubbles has to say.

Buttercup: Ugh I hate to break it to ya but Bubbles aint here.

Me: What! Why?

Buttercup: She said something about a huge sale at the toy store across the street.

Me: What! So she ditched us for toys?

Buttercup: Yeah I guess so. I would have done the same thing.

Me: Great now whose going to say the disclaimer? *looks at Buttercup*

Buttercup: What! No way! I hate saying the disclaimer! Its so stupid! Why do you have to say it all the time anyways? You've said it like a billion times already. Chickmunk4reals does not own the powerpuff girls. That's all. Waste of time I tell ya.

Me: Ha!

Buttercup: What?

Me: You just said it!

Buttercup: What! No I didn't! No that was by accident I didn't mean….. ugh whatever. Just start your stupid story already.

Me: Okay! Enjoy!

Brick's P.O.V

The kiss that me and Blossom had was unbelievable. It felt right. All my nerves went away

and I felt calm, except for the fact that my heart felt like it was going to jump off my chest,

but aside from that it was nice. After what seemed like forever, me and Blossom pulled

away. We both stared at each other in complete silence. That was until they had to ruin it.

"Hey Brick who do you think can throw the branch farthest? Me or… wait am i

interrupting something?" Butch asked with his eyebrow raised. I blushed madly and

looked at Blossom. She was Blushing too. "No we were ugh just…" Blossom started to

say. "Actually yes you were Butch." I said. Blossom gave me a weird look. I shrugged and

smiled at her. I wasn't afraid to tell him. I didn't care what he thought. And im pretty sure

Blossom doesn't either. Blossom smiled at me and looked at Butch. "Well then what was I

interrupting?" Butch asked. Me and Blossom blushed. "Well we were ugh…. We

were….." "Butch, Brick! Come here quick!" Boomer yelled interrupting me. Butch and

me looked over to see Boomer waving his hands around like an idiot. "Come on lets go."

I said as I started to walk with Blossom. "Wait." Butch said. I turned around and so did

Blossom. I stared nervously at him. Okay so maybe I was a little nervous about telling

Butch what we did. I mean sure I said that I wanted to kiss her but I, at least in Blossom's

words, ditched her so he probably thought I wasn't going to go thru with it. And if he

found out he was probably going to throw a fit. "What?" I asked. "What were you

guys…" but before he could finish, Boomer yelled again. "Come on guys hurry up!" he

yelled. Butch just sighed and looked at me before he continued to walk. I let out a sigh of

relief. I turned to Blossom. She was just looking at the ground. I shrugged and continued

to walk.

No one's P.O.V

Soon the group of three reached Boomer who was jumping up and down looking like he

was going to pee. "Whoa Booms, what's the big deal?" Brick asked. Boomer continued

to jump up and down. Butch frowned and grabbed Boomer. "Yo Boomer calm down

dude! What's the problem?" Butch asked annoyed. Boomer stopped jumping and pointed

to a direction. The two brothers followed Boomer's finger and gasped. Blossom heard

them gasped and tried to see what they were looking at. "What? What's wrong what

happened?" Blossom asked as she tried to follow their gazes. Brick immediately realized

that Blossom was trying to see what they were looking at. He turned to Blossom and

turned her around. "No!" he yelled without thinking. Blossom looked at him and arched

an eyebrow. "Why not?" she asked curiously. Brick started to get nervous. What should

he do? What should he say? "Ugh…" he nervously started. He looked at Butch and

Boomer for help. They tapped their chins and then smiled. Brick started to get even more

nervous. Whenever his brothers smiled it wasn't because they were happy or thought of a

great idea. It was usually because they had an idea that messed with him. Butch smiled

evilly and Boomer crossed his arms with the same smile on his face. Brick arched an

eyebrow. What were they planning? Butch then turned around, his back facing them. He

then started to put his hands behind his back and started to make kissing sounds that only

Brick could hear. Bricks eyes widened In shock. They wanted him to distract her by

kissing her? He frowned and clenched his teeth tightly. He glared at them for a few

seconds and then turned his attention to Blossom. It was the only way he could distract

her. Oh well. He grabbed Blossom and dipped her. Blossom gasped. But before she could

ask him what he was doing, he started to kiss her. Its not that he didn't want to kiss her.

That wasn't the problem at all. It was just that he didn't want to use her. He didn't just

want to kiss her for no reason. He also felt nervous about what Blossom was going to

think. He just kissed her. Twice. And this time just randomly without warning. Boomer

whispered something to Butch. Butch nodded and flew out into the direction that Boomer

pointed to earlier. Grunting sounds could be heard. Suddenly there was a giant crash.

Blossom shoot her eyes opened. Brick stopped kissing her and turned to Boomer. He

mouthed a "What the heck happened!" to Boomer. Boomer just shrugged. Brick sighed.

"What was that?" Blossom asked timidly. "Umm I think It was umm…. A tree?" Boomer

said. Brick sighed. Boomer wasn't good at making up excuses. Not at all. Butch then

came out. Everyone's eyes widened. Butch looked like a mess. He had dirt smeared all

over his face and his clothes. His hair had tiny little tree branches pocking out. He looked

tired and worn out, as if he just got in a fight with an army of wolves. "Butch what

happened?" Brick and Boomer asked. Butch flew over to them. He gave them a look

before he sighed and fell. The group of three watched as Butch groaned and layed on the

ground. "Butch what's wrong?" Blossom asked worried. Butch looked up at Blossom. He

just frowned. "Don't worry about it. It was all for you anyways." Butch mumbled.

Blossom didn't hear him. "What? I didn't hear you." she said. But even though she didn't,

Brick and Boomer did. Brick glared at Butch while Boomer just looked at the two of

them. "Ugh…. Soooo….. Can we go home now?" Boomer asked. Butch and Brick

stopped giving each other glares and turned to Boomer. "We cant." Brick said. Boomer

gave him a confused look. "Why not?" he asked. Butch just rolled his eyes. "Cause you

idiot incase you don't remember, we dumped Mojo so we don't have a home. It doesn't

take Einstein to figure that out." Butch said annoyed. Brick just sighed and Boomer

looked down. Blossom just played with her fingers. "Ugh…." was all she said. Brick

looked at her. "What?" he asked. Blossom looked down. "I know a place where we can

stay." she said softly. "Really? Where?" he asked. "We can stay at….. my house."

Blossom said quietly. The rowdys starred at Blossom. "Really? That's great!" Boomer

said happily. "Yeah then I guess its settled. We are going to stay at…." Butch started to

say until Brick interrupted him. "No." he said. Butch and Boomer gave him a weird look.

"No? What do you mean no?" Butch asked. "I said no. We cant go there. Something bad

happened there and I think that its too soon." Brick said. Blossom looked at him. "Brick?

What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Brick sighed. "Bloss the professor died in that

house. That was the house that you lived in with your sisters and the professor. That was

the house that you cried hysterically in because the professor was killed. That was the

house that Mojo kidnapped you in. I just don't think you should go there. At least not

yet." Brick said. Blossom shook her head. "No its okay. Im fine with it." Blossom said.

Brick looked at her. Even though she was insisting, he saw something in her. Like she was

regretting saying yes or saying that idea out loud. Brick was going to refuse again until

Butch and Boomer interrupted. "Okay then you heard her Brick! We are now staying at

the powerpuff residence!" Butch yelled happily. "Yay!" Boomer said as he and Butch did

a knuckle punch. Brick just shook his head. His brothers were just so naive and stupid

some times. "Okay then lets go!" Butch said as he flew up. "Alright!" Boomer said as he

flew up too. Brick just sighed and frowned. He then looked at Blossom and his look

softened. He offered her his hand. Blossom held on to it. He smiled a bit and she returned

it. He scooped Blossom up and flew with his brothers. As they flew Brick turned back to

the area where Boomer called them. He sighed and flew off. He didn't want Blossom to

see that. The reason why Boomer called them was because he saw a giant robot like arm

in the dirt. And in the dirt there was a written message. He remembered the message. It

was short but it would sure make Blossom upset and scarred. The message read: "They're

dead. YOU'RE NEXT! BEWARE little one. I WILL be back. And this time you WILL

DIE!" Brick felt his heart break. Someone was out to get Blossom. And without her

powers she would be defenseless. She was an easy target. The message was loud and

clear. The robot that killed Blossom's sisters and the professor is after Blossom. And

wants her dead.

Blossom's P.O.V

We arrived at the house. Brick put me down. I thanked him and went back to starring at

the house. That house. That house were the Professor's life was taken. That house that on

the same morning me and my sisters were eating breakfast and laughing and chatting.

Unknowing of the terror that was going to happen that day. Boomer and Butch landed

right next to us. Butch studied the house as if he was seeing if it was "cool" enough.

"Hmm." he said as he tapped his chin. "Not bad." Butch said. So he approves. I guess

that's nice. Although it is a bit rude. I mean does it really matter if my house is good or

not? It is shelter. And that's what matters the most. Shelter. He shouldn't be doing that. He

shouldn't be picky. Because out there, there are a bunch of people without shelter. People

who sleep on the streets. People who have to sit in the cold dark nights all alone outside.

Outside on the scary lonely terrifying unexpected world. Some don't have anybody to be

with. Some just stay alone and suffer alone. I was almost one of them. Almost? Or am I.

Am I? No I am not. I have the rowdys with me. Or do I? No of course I do. They are here

with me. I am not alone. Brick is with me. He allows me to cry and say how I feel. I am

lucky. Lucky in an unlucky way. "So are we going in or not?" Butch asked. Brick glared

at him and punched his shoulder. Butch yelped in pain and rubbed his should while

frowning at him. I just sighed and headed towards the door. I wasn't sure if it was locked

or not. I wasn't even sure if they took the professor's body out. I felt a bit queasy just

thinking about it. I didn't want to walk in and see his body in the kicthen floor. If I did

then I don't know how I could handle it. I nervously placed my hand on the doorknob and

turned it. The door made a click sound and it opened. I sighed a sigh of relief. Well at least

it wasn't locked. I walked inside the house. It was a bit overwhelming for me. The last

memory that I had of this house was not a memory that I would want to cherish. It wasn't

something that I wanted to remember either. I looked at the couch. It was nice and clean.

Well except for some shreds probably due to the attack. Attack. I shook my head. I had to

forget that. Gosh why cant my memories just erase! Why do I have to keep on

remembering that! I should just leave it alone. It happened I cant do anything about it. I

looked at the floor and saw small tiny stains of red. "What is that?" Boomer asked. I shut

my eyes closed. I knew what it was. "Tomato sauce." I said. Boomer looked as if he

didn't belive me but then shrugged and went next to Brick and Butch. It wasn't tomato

sauce. I wish it was but it wasn't. I couldn't tell him what it was. He will be shocked and

then Butch would shout out Eww or some other immature comment. And then Brick

would comfort me and I would start crying. I didn't want that. I didn't want any

comforting. It made me feel weak and stupid. It made everyone think I was weak and

stupid. I could see it on their faces. I stopped. I looked at the path that led to the kicthen. I

wanted to go in there. I wanted to see. But my legs didn't let me. I was stuck. I tried to

move them and push them but they refused to. I sucked in my breath and closed my eyes.

"Blossom are you alright?" Brick asked worried. "Yes im fine. Don't worry about it." I

said a bit annoyed. I was tired with all the stupid "are you alright" questions. I was fine!

Why couldn't anybody see that! I finally got my legs to move. I entered the kicthen. My

stomach felt sick. I felt nauseous. The kicthen was spotless. No mess. No stains. No

evidence of what took place. Nothing at all. I sighed relived. Yet I was confused. But I

just shrugged the feeling off and left the kicthen. I saw the rowdys looking around the

house. Brick noticed me and was about to say something. I interrupted him. I knew what

He was going to say. He was going to say THAT question again. That stupid question I

hated so much and that I heard a lot of. "Yes im fine." I said irritated. Brick blinked a bit

shocked but then bit his lip and decided not to say anything. I just sighed and looked up

the stairs. "So…. may we go up?" Butch asked politely. I turned to him and gave him a

weird look. That's strange. The way how he was rude and picky and now he's being polite

and asking me. I bet Brick gave him a talk. Good. He needed it. "Umm….sure." I said.

Butch noded and turned to Brick and Boomer. The two of them noded and they headed

upstairs. Brick flew with his brothers. I looked at them flying up the stairs. Not walking on

the steps and having to put the effort that I had to. I sighed sadly. I walked on one step of

the stairs. It just felt so weird. I wasn't going to cry. Although I wanted to. I wasn't going

to because it would be for a stupid reason. I shouldn't cry for nonsense. I should save my

tears for when something really does happen. Or did. I walked up the stairs while

watching the Rowdys flying freely and happily. Brick looked back at me. He starred at me

and I did the same. He then suddenly landed on the stairs, no longer flying up. Instead he

surprisingly walked down to me. He was almost up. Because he was flying he got up in no

time. But I was only in the bottom few steps because I was walking. And now he was

walking. Towards me. Walking. Why? He stopped in the step right in front of me. He

flashed me that smile. That smile that makes girls swoon and melt. I was one of them. He

offered me his hand again and stepped down in the step I was in. I blinked and starred at

him. He just chuckled and shrugged. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "If

you cant fly up the stairs then neither can I. Its only fair. Plus I get to have some more

time alone with you." he said as he winked. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. Why did

he have to do that? Why did he have to make my heart leap off and jump up and down and

melt. I smiled and blushed. We started to walk up the stairs hand in hand. He kept looking

at me and smiling. All I could do was blush. And that settles it. I am not one of them. I am

not alone. I am not suffering alone. I have him.

Okay that's all for now folks!=D Okay well again sorry for the long wait. Like I said before I might not get to update often because I am extremely busy but I will update every chance I get. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chap and also if you guys have ideas I will be more then happy to hear them. I am actually pretty much stuck and don't really know what else should happen so if you guys have a good idea please tell me. Oh and one more thing before I leave, again please vote and tell me if the other powerpuffs, Buttercup and Bubbles, should come back. Im not sure if they should so if the majority decides yes then I will put them back. Okay well I hope you liked it. Again sorry if it sucks but I had writers block which is another explanation for my late update. So I just wrote whatever came to my mind. Okay well till the next chappy! Bye=D


	9. You are not my hero, so dont even try

Hello fellow readers:) Okay well excuse me for my tardiness i know that its been really long since i have updated this story and i apoligize but i did have writers block, iv'e been very busy, and iv'e been working on my other stories:) This chap was actually suppose to be up sooner but i kept on re-writing the chap because i wasn't satisfied with it. But atleast it is here now and i really hope that you all like it=D Okay now besides my useless excuses i would like to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to you wonderful reveiwers! I am really happy that many people like this story and that they actually give their time to say what they feel about it:) And i would espicially like to give a special thank you to CrystleIceFire=D Your review made my day and im not just saying that=) Also im going to use your idea if you dont mind but dont worry i give you credit for it. lol=) K well remember that i DONT own the powerpuff girls cause if i did they would be on Cartoon Network once again instead of the stupid useless cartoons that they are giving now. Enjoy!=D

Blossom's P.O.V

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it up the stairs. Brick let go of my hand

and smiled. I gave him a soft smile. We kept on smiling until our cheeks hurt. Should I say

something? Should I even speak at all? Why isn't he speaking? He used to talk none stop

and now he's just standing there all quiet like. "Im going to set up the rooms." I said

quietly. Brick stopped smiling and looked at me. "I'll come with." he said as he grabbed

my hand again. I shook my head and took my hand out of his soft grasp. "No its okay. I

can do it by myself." "No Blossom I'll…" "Brick please. I can do it. I don't need help." I said

a bit annoyed. "Blossom I dont care if you dont need help or not, im coming with..."

"No! No you are not coming with me. Who do you think you are? Telling me that I cant do

things by myself? Deciding where I should go or what to do." I said a bit angry. "I never said that

Blossom." Brick said, his voice also having a bit of an angry tone. "Yeah but im pretty sure that thats

what you think or will probably do in the future." I snarled as I crossed my arms. Brick narrowed his eyes

a bit. "Look i know that your probably a bit annoyed with me being all "clingy" and whatever but im doing

it for a reason okay. Its not like what you think." I just scoffed. "Brick I dont care about what stupid excuse you have.

I dont need your help alright?" "Yes you do Blossom. You just dont know why." he said as he looked around.

I looked at him for a few seconds. "Your not my hero Brick!" I yelled suddenly. Brick stopped looking around and

looked at me. I slightly gasped. There was a short moment of silence. "What?" he asked as he looked at me.

I shook my head and stared at the ground. "Your not my hero Brick." I said softly. He didnt say anything so I decided

to talk again. "So dont even try." I said. Again silence filled the room. An akward unwanting silence. I looked back up at

Brick. He had his eyes shut closed, teeth clenched tightly, and he was also clenching his fists. I could tell that he was angry.

That he was preventing himself from exploding with anger. It was that temper of his. He always had one. He was mostly

known for having that. I began to shake. If he got out of hand and attacked, I could die. I no longer have super strength

or any other abilities to prevent me from getting hurt by Brick. I bit my lip as he opened his eyes. He looked at me and I

gulped quietly. His look was so intense. It was like he was able to cut me with it. Piece by piece. His red eyes studied me

and his fist was hidden behind his back. He opened his mouth to say something, but just as quick as he opened it, he shut

it closed again. He turned away from me and walked away. My mouth slightly opened. I watched him leave and felt like

my heart was completely breaking. Then just as he was about to enter a room, he looked back at me. "You are

right Blossom, I am not your hero. Im not a hero period." and with that he entered the room. I felt a tear roll

down my cheek. I quickly wiped it and bit my lip again. Everything is crashing down on me and its all my fault.

But i didnt meant to say all of that. Im just mad and irritated that he can't get it through his thick skull that i dont

need help! Why does he keep doing this? Really I can do stuff by myself. Its not going to kill me. I started to walk

towards the bedroom. Doesn't Brick get it. I HATE it when people treat me like that. Im

no porcelain doll. That's it! That's how I feel. Like a small fragile porcelain doll that could

easily break. But im not a doll. Im Blossom. Blossom. I looked up and saw that I was

already at the bedroom door. I studied the door and passed my hand through it. The soft

wood was smooth and slippery. It shined and looked as if it was just cleaned. I looked

down to the door knob and gently grabbed it. It felt so cold. I shivered. This was it. I was

going to go inside. For you its probably no big deal. I mean you go to your room

thousands of times and never pass your hand through the door or the knob or examine it

closely. But somehow I couldn't stop myself. It was like it was calling me to do it. Telling

me to feel, see, and smell it again. I bit my lip as I grabbed the door knob tightly. I felt my

heart beating rapidly. The room contained behind this door was a room that held many

memories. Ones so strong and so unforgettable. And once I open the door, those

memories will just fly right back to me. Do I really want that? Do I want to remember? I

gulped again and sucked in my breath. I slowly turned the doorknob making it make a

squeaking noise. The door eventually opened and I froze. There it was. My room. My old room

that I shared with my sisters when they were still alive. And just like I predicted, the memories

came back to me. They invaded my mind causing me to fall a bit dizzy. I slowly stepped inside biting my lip tightly. I looked

around. My heart beated even faster. I approached the bed and slowly spread my hand on

top of it. I gently moved my hand in soft circles. The bed was as soft as ever. It was like

no one has touched it in years. The bed brought back special memories. I remember when

we first brought it in. The professor bought it the day that we were created. He was going

to call some people to place it but we ignored him and in anticipation we decided

to do it ourselves. I giggled softly as I looked around. The walls were a light pink. I

remember when we painted it. Me and my sisters used our powers to finish the job but

ended up painting the professor entirely. We thought that he was going to get mad but

instead he just laughed and finished painting himself. I giggled again. I took in a deep

breath and let it out. The room smelled like bubble gum, strawberry, and sugar cookies.

Just like always. I looked around and saw the drawers where we used to put our stuff in. I

slowly got up and walked towards it. I opened up one of the drawers and gasped. There it

was. Bubble's Octi. That big stupid ugly octopus doll that she got the day of our first

birthday when the professor created us. I never understood her love for that hideous thing.

It was not cute and wasn't fluffy or even that soft. And yet she spent almost every living

moment with it. Back then I use to not understand. But now I do. Now I get why she

squeezed that thing so hard every time me and Buttercup fought. Now I know why she

always held it when she fell asleep at night. Now I know why she kept it close to her when

she colored. Octi was her friend. A friend that she could talk to. One who wouldn't judge

her or insult her. One who wouldn't think lower of her no matter if she cried or broke

down right in front of it. One who would make all the bad stuff go away. Tears appeared

in my eyes. I needed one of those. I wanted one of those. I possibly can not live anymore

without one of those. And its not just the Octi doll. I need a friend like that. One who

could comfort me and let me cry on its shoulder. One who would listen and comfort me.

I have Brick. I felt tears roll down my pale cheek. Correction. I _had_ Brick. I sighed as I shivered.

I looked at the Octi doll. So many memories passed through my head.

Some wonderful and some that I just wish I could forget. I remember once

me and Buttercup were fighting and Bubbles started to cry. Of course, we

ignored her and continued bickering. I gulped and took a deep breath. I now regret that. I

wish I could take it back. I now realize that I wasted a lot of time fighting with Buttercup.

Arguing and yelling at her for what? Junk? Trash? Just plain garbage. Instead of screaming

at her, I could have laughed and played with her. Instead of us fist fighting, we could have

had pillow fights or tickle fits. But no, we wasted our time bickering about pure nonsense.

And now she's dead. Dead. No more happy moments. No more memories with her or

Bubbles. Now I just wish I could go back and change everything. Forgive her and just play

with her. I could have made more special happy memories with her. I could have watched

a movie or read her a book. I could have gone to the park and race with her and wacth her

laugh in victory once she wins. We could have gone to that skate park that she always

babbled about but never went to because I refused. I could have….. but now I cant.

More tears rolled down my cheek. I could have! I could have enjoyed life with my sisters

but instead I wasted time planning and yelling at them! I wasted time studying and

preparing for villains! And what do I get for it? What's my stinken reward? Nothing.

FLAT OUT NOTHING! NOTHING! NOW THEY'RE DEAD!

THEY'RE GONE AND I WASTED TIME AND I DIDN'T HANG AROUND THEM

ENOUGH CAUSE I THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE!

THAT THEY WERE ALWAYS GOING TO STAY BY MY SIDE! NEVER HAVE I

ONCE THOUGHT THAT ONE DAY THEY WOULD DISSAPEAR FOREVER

WITHOUT ANY POSSIBILITY OF THEM COMING BACK! I collapsed on the floor

with my knees. I cried as I hid my face with the Octi doll. I sat their crying for about five

minutes. I muffled my frustrated screams with the stuffed octopus so that the Rowdy's wouldn't hear me.

I didn't want them to come and comfort me. I don't want it. I wanted to suffer. I

want to feel the hurt and pain. I cant keep it in no more. I have to cry. I have to. I looked

up at the ceiling and cried. "Buttercup, Bubbles, Professor. If you can hear me, please

help. I need help. Im hurting oh so bad and I can't take it. I need something. I need your

help. Guide me tell me what to do. Tell me how to survive. Because I don't think that I

can do it without you. Please help." I cried louder layed on my back. I hugged Octi and

snuggled my face onto it tightly. I sniffed it and cried even more. It smelled so much like

Bubbles. Vanilla sugar cookies. I closed my eyes shut as I held on to the poor octopus

whose owner and friend was also long gone. "I'll be your new friend Octi. And you'll be

mine." I whispered as I continued to cry.

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke. I blinked several times and groaned softly.

I looked down and saw the Octi doll laying next to me. I grabbed it and held it tightly.

I must have fallen asleep when i finished crying. I looked around the room and found it a bit

darker. I slowly got up and walked towards the window. It was night time. I yawned and strecthed

and looked up at the ceiling. I shivered. The room was cold. Super cold. The boys must have meesed with

the air conditioning. I sighed. Brick. What am i suppose to do about him? He probably hates me. And i dont

blame him at all. I treated him like dirt. I yelled at him and hurt him with what I blurted out. I put my head

in my hands. Does the bad ever end? Will I ever get a break? Why is this happening to me? What have I done so wrong that

has caused me to deserve this kind of torture? I felt the urge to cry. But this time Im not going to. I have already cried enough.

I have already proven to myself that I have lost my touch and that I am now a coward. I dont need more proof of that.

I started to walk towards the door until I heard a noise. I turned around quickly but saw nothing. I shrugged and grabbed

the doorknob and turned it. But before I could open the door, I heard a voice. "Oh Blossom. How sad. Is the baby still

in pain?." a voice said. I turned around again. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked as I felt my heart beat

faster. The voice chuckled. I breathed in deeply. Iv'e heard that chuckle before. It sounds familiar. "Blossom why are

you so scarred?" the voice asked teasingly. "Stop playing games. Im not in the mood. Just tell me who you are and

what you want." I asked again a bit scared. The voice again chuckled. "Fine I'll tell you who I am. But I bet you already

know very well who i am." and with that the owner of the voice stepped out into the light coming from the window.

My eyes widened as my heart stopped. No. The figure chuckled. "Suprised?" the figure asked as it adjusted

its red cap. I shook. "Oh no." I said softly. He chuckled again and played around with his red hat. "You know

I've been waiting oh so long for this day to come." he said as he came closer to me. "The day when the powerpuff girls

will finally be destroyed." he said with a big evil smile. I backed away as I felt tears form. "So you did all this? You were the one

that ki...killed my sisters and the professor?" I asked. He simply nodded and proceded to playing with his red cap.

A frown formed on my face as I glared at him. "How could you! How could you be so heartless and cold and..."

"Easy." he started to say. "Cause im not a hero." he said as he smirked and audjusted the hat on his head. I shook

my head. I violently growled and snacthed the hat from his head. "What have you done to him!" I yelled loudly.

He looked at me in shock. He straightened up and glarred at me. "Who?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you not to play with me! And you know exactly who im talking about! What have you done to Brick!"

I asked as I clenched my fist. He looked at me for a moment. The he smiled. "I can't get anything passed you can I Blossom?" he asked.

I growled. "Him." I hissed. Him chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Okay sweet heart I will tell you what i did to your little boyfriend."

he said. I just stood there and stared at him. "Besides i got nothing to lose. After all in the end you **will **die Blossom Utonium.

Even if its the last. Thing. I. Do." he said as he grabbed me and held me tightly by my throat.

Wow! Oh my god so now we know who did it! Its Him! But what's going to happen to poor Blossom? She no longer has powers so how is she going to defeat Him? And where's Brick? Is he alright? If you want to know then i suggust that you review because the more reviews i get the faster i will (try to) update:) Well i think that this chap is good but for some reason i dont like the begining. I dont like how it turned out. The talking seems a bit fast and a bit random and the actions seem weird but thats the part that i had trouble the most so i guess it turned out alright:o Okay well i want to know if any of you have thought that at first Brick was the "killer" or whatever you want to call it. I know that in that moment some of you probably wanted to kill me and were ready to write a complaint and whatever but ha i tricked you! And i know that right now you are probably confused but all will be explained in the next chap. Everything including the plan and why Him has done what he's done. Okay well please review and i really hope that you liked this:) Until the next one! BYE!=D


	10. And here unfortunatly is the damaged end

Okay, okay before you all start yelling at me cause i am really, really late in updateing this chap i would like to say that i was really busy and that this chap was the hardest and took the most time to write. This is when everything is explained and when all the action happens:) So i apologize but i warned you that i will be very late in updating=) Okay well before i start i would like to thank everyone who reveiwed and liked this story=D Thanks for reading it and i hope you like this chap. Unfortunatly this story is ending. Just maybe one or two chaps left and that is it:( But do not worry i am thinking about make a sequel but i need your help on deciding that. So should i have one or should i just end the story? Okay well i am talking way too much and you are probably all annoyed now so i hope you enjoy this chap=D

I couldn't think much. I couldn't breath, see, and I could barely hear. I felt my face burn. My lungs felt crushed and my neck felt like Him was going to

chop it off. I wish he would. Then maybe the burning pain would go away. I tried my best to look up at Him. He was laughing and smiling. Enjoying

my pain. "Now before I finish you off, I would like to explain to you the whole story. In the most slow and painful way." he said as he gripped my

throat tighter causing me to choke and shriek. He chuckled again and shook his head in satisfaction. "Okay so lets see. Where do I start? Well do

you remember our last encounter? Then one in which you and your sisters caught me trying to cause chaos at Townsville? Well when you three brats

caught me, you started to beat me. As usual. And after your beating you left me there. Alone. Bleeding and suffering as usual. But it didn't matter to

me. I mean that wasn't the first time that you three have done that. I was uncomfortably use to it. But then, something happened. Something that

caused all the rage that was build up inside of me to escape. Your creator, professor, dad, whatever he is to you, came up to you and hugged you.

Congratulated you. And then the rest of those dirty disgusting Townsville folks cheered and celebrated by lifting you three up and carrying you all

around like if it was a parade. And you smiled. Yes all three of you smiled and laughed and cheered. As if what you've done to me was a good deed.

As if all the pain that you caused me was an accomplished mission. A celebration. A dream come true. And so I stayed there until all of you

disappeared and left. Once no one was in sight I got up and dreadfully walked to my house. Once there I turned on my tv and watched you and all

the Townsville citizens partying happily. Just as I was about to break my tv in half, I saw something that caught my eye. That creator of yours went

to go get some plates for dinner and accidentally slipped and fell and ended up cutting himself. You girls ran to him and got frightened. Oh the fear in

your eyes. That delicious, delicious fear. You were all concerned and stopped giggling and smiling and instead you all stopped what you were doing

and ran to him. To help him. And that's when it hit me. That's when I understood. That night when the professor tucked you in and reassured you

that he was alright and that the cut was no big deal, you all nodded and watched as he closed your door. Bubbles erupted in tears and Buttercup

just refused to speak. You on the other hand, tried to comfort them both. You told them that he was alright like he said and that it wouldn't

happen again. And soon you were all calm and felt better. And I watched. I watched you all fall asleep peacefully and unconcerned. And so I

chuckled. Because I have found your weakness. Your end point. I found exactly what will make you all breakdown and die. And so that night I did not

sleep. I did not eat. All I did was come up with a plan to once and for all destroy you worthless powerpuffs. So after thinking and thinking I came up

with the perfect full proof plan. I designed an indestructible robot that was made out of a rare type of material that can even harm powerpuff skin.

Then I started my plan and went over to your house and found your professor there. Unfortunately you weren't there with him, which was my plan. I

was going to kill the professor first and wacth you all breakdown in tears and screams. And then, since you'd be weak, I would kill you. But since that

didn't work I just decided to kill the professor then and there, even though my plan wouldn't work as I wanted to. So as I was walking home a bit

angered by my fail, I spotted you three girls fighting crime once again. And so I smiled realizing, why not kill you now? Now when you'd be so

distracted and engulfed in your suppose victory? And so that's exactly what I did. I marched with my robot over to where you girls were and beat

you all to death. I strangled Buttercup and tossed her lifeless body on the street. And I plunged my robot's claw into Bubble's stomach causing her to

die immediately. I killed the powerpuffs. I finally did it. But then I realized I wasn't quite finished. I hadn't killed the powerpuffs. There was still you.

You. You little stupid brat you. You! You just couldn't let me win could you? No cause you always have to be the hero and save the day! And so just

as I was about to do the proudest thing in my life, you had to ruin it. How? By running away. By freezing my stinken robot hand off and escaping! Do

you know how frustrated and angry I was? Huh? Do you know how I felt? No you don't do you? Cause you don't care. No one cares. No one. About

me. Now you on the other hand it is entirely different. Blossom what would you like? Blossom are you alright? Blossom how does it feel? Blossom if

you need help just ask okay? Blossom we're here for you. Blossom…..Blossom….BLOSSOM! YOU THOUGHT THEY CARED ABOUT YOU HUH? HA! WHAT A

JOKE! HOW FOOLISH! YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT SO TOO. I THOUGHT THAT EVERYONE TRULY LOVED AND CARED FOR YOU. FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTERS.

BUT THEN I DISCOVERED THE TRUTH. THE ACTUAL REALITY. WHICH IS THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! NO ONE REALLY TRULY LOVES YOU! THEY

JUST PRETEND TO BECAUSE YOU SAVE THEM. CAUSE YOU PROTECT THEM. YOU SPOIL THEM. THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY THEY TRULY "LOVED" AND

"CELEBRATED" YOU. WHY? BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE SELFISH, SPOILED, AND ONLY THINK OF THEMSELVES. THEY PLAY THIS GAME AND TOY WITH YOUR

HEART AND YOU FOOLISH LITTLE GIRLS NEVER NOTICED. HOW STUPID! EMBARRASSING! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR HAVING THE ABILITY TO BE

FOOLED SO EAISILY." Him brought my face close to his. His eyes looked cold and deadly. I flinched and started to cry. His words struck me like

bullets. Like needles being punctured into my heart. Why? Because they were true. He was telling the truth. And that's what hurt the most. He

looked down at me and chuckled. "How does it feel Blossom? How does it feel to learn that all your "fans" and "admirers" are fake. Feels nice huh?"

Him chuckled and slapped me hard on my cheek. I yelped and cried more. He smiled and squeezed my throat tighter making me choke a bit

more. "Super hero? Commander and leader? Huh yeah right. All I see right now is a piece of pink, junk, trash." Him stared at me coldly and threw me

hard to the floor. It felt like if I was in slow motion. I fell on the floor slowly, making a thumping sound. I fell on my left arm and closed my eyes shut.

It felt like in those movies when something terrible happens to someone and they film it slowly. That's how it felt. As I landed I heard a crushing

noise. I knew exactly what it was. My arm. It broke. Crushed. It was damaged. _Damaged._ I heard Him laugh. I heard his footsteps. He was coming

closer. Closer. _Damaged._ "Ready my little darling?" he asked teasingly. I groaned and looked up at him. He was right in front of me. Holding

something. I couldn't figure out what. He laughed and shot the object he was holding down at me. I screamed loudly. _Damaged. _The object was

sharp and he bashed it on my leg. It was a knife. I couldn't see it, but I could tell. Him looked at me and smiled bigger. "Pain. Nice aint it?" he said. I

screamed and clenched my fists. I held onto my leg and felt some kind of liquid running through it. I lifted my hand up and saw that it was blood. I

groaned and felt my eyes threatening to close. _Damaged._ "Want more? Okay." And with that he kicked me. I shrieked louder. And cried. "Please

stop! Please it hurts! Please!" I begged as tears slid down my cheek. Him chuckled. I felt pathetic begging. Cause I knew that no matter how hard I

begged or pleaded, he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. Which was to get rid of me. He kicked me hard in my gut and punched my face. I

screamed again. A blood curdling scream. _Damaged._ He kneeled down towards me and smiled wickedly. "Do you feel pain, Blossom? Do you? Do you

finally feel it. Feel it like I have. Huh?" he kicked me again harder causing me to groan and cry harder. _Damaged._ "Oh don't worry my sweet. Im not

done yet. I still got something to tell you before I finish you off." _Damaged._ I looked up at him weakly. That was it. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. I

am damaged. Truly and unfortunately damaged. I lost my creator. Lost my sisters and will now possibly lose my life. And yet what could I do? What

can I do? I am worthless. I am weak. I lost everything. What else do I have to live for? Tell me. Give me an answer. So what if I suddenly got up and

kicked Him's butt? So what if I knocked him into a deep dark under world in which he couldn't escape? What would happen? What will I gain? I just

had to face it. It was all over. It _is_ all over. I lost everything. Everything. Now please don't shake your head and call me a quitter or a failure because

I have tried. I've tried oh so much to hide my pain, to keep it to myself, to pretend like nothing happened. But things keep getting worse. Just when I

think that its going to be okay, something terrible happens. Like right now. Him cleared his throat and smiled. "You know that little boyfriend of

yours? Brick?" I looked at him and tried to keep my eyes opened. I nodded. He came closer to me and put his mouth to my ear. I flinched. "What if I

told you….that I killed him?" That was it. My eyes widened. My heart stopped. My body couldn't move. _Damaged._ I looked at him. Studding his face to

see if somehow he was lying. Joking, teasing, mocking me. But no. He looked serious. Even with that evil smirk on his face. And that's when I

snapped. Rage filled me. Anger enveloped me whole. I could feel my eyes burning, stinging, red with fury. I looked at him and saw his expression. His

evil smirk suddenly started to fade and was being replaced with a look of worry. Or was it fear? I glared at him and yelled. Yelled so loudly that my

voice bounced off the walls. I grabbed him, without thinking, and threw him to the wall. I didn't know how but it was like this….energy…or power was

controlling me. I didn't feel weak no more. I didn't feel damaged as I slammed him on the floor and started to express my anger with my fists.

Instead I felt something different. I don't know what. "I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE! YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY EVERYONE I LOVE AND FOR

WHAT? REVENGE? BECAUSE I DIDN'T APOLOGIZE WHEN I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM HURTING OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE? FOR TRYING TO MAKE

PEACE? IF SO THEN IM SORRY. IM SORRY THAT ME AND MY SISTERS HURT YOU. IM SORY THAT THE BEATINGS WERE A BIT BRUTAL AND OVER

EXAGGERATED. BUT YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD US! INSTEAD OF MARCHING IN ON SOME RANDOM DAY AND JUST DECIDING ON KILLING US BECAUSE

YOU WERE MAD BY OUR APPROACH, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD US! YOU COULD…. but you didn't." I panted and looked at Him straight in the eye.

He was scared. Scared of what I would say. What I would do. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. "And now these past few days I have

learned something. Didn't. Couldn't. Past tense. Past. Its is all in the past. I can't do anything now. I can't. So now im going to do something that I

thought I would never do." I shot my eyes opened and frowned as I grabbed Him by his collar and lifted him up. He cringed and shut his eyes as I

brought my fist to his face. "Im going to…forgive you." I put my fist down and dropped Him to the floor. There was a short moment of silence. Then he

opened his eyes and stared at me confused."W-what?" he asked. I sighed. "I said I forgive you. I forgive you." "Yes but…..why?" I looked down.

"Because as I said it was all in the past. I can't do anything now. What happened, happened. Even though I wish it didn't. If I hold a grudge on you I

will just end up dieing inside. I will end up dead and dull and sad. I can't waste time like this. I have to continue. I was damaged. Now….im not." Him

looked at me in shock. I don't blame him. I was actually in shock myself. I mean just moments ago I was thinking that I was going to die and that I

wanted Him to die too. A few hours ago I wanted to kill myself and refused to let anyone know of the pain that I had hidden. And yet now here I am

spilling my fortune cookie-like thoughts to Him. Saying that I forgive him when in reality I think I can't. But it feels good. Feels good to have let it all

out. Feels good to have realized that I am damaged. But in time I will not be. Not anymore. Just as I start to walk out of my room, I felt my legs

beginning to give out. My eye sight starts to blur as I collapse and hit my head making my eyes shut and my consciousness long gone.

"Sweetie wake up. Sweet heart wakey wakey." I open my eyes slowly only to be welcomed by some kind of man wearing a white lab coat. I gasp

and scramble to sit up. "Professor? Professor!" as I try to sit up, the man wearing the white lab coat gently tried to push me back. "No sweetie stay

laying down. You need rest or you'll faint again." he said trying to calm me down. "Professor?" I asked again. My vision wasn't clear so I couldn't see

very well. "No im sorry sweetie. Im doctor Rick and you're here at the hospital." he said with a small smile. My vision cleared up as I studied the man.

This was definitely not professor. He had red hair and green eyes. Boy I was way off. "What happened? Why am I here." "Well some boys found you

at your home unconscious. They brought you here and we noticed that you had multiple bruises, a broken arm, and a very badly injured leg. So

we ran some tests, operated on your arm and leg and now your good as new." he said with a smile. "Oh and one more thing Miss Utonium. I've got

some good news to tell you." Now this really shocked me. Mostly because I was use to the bad news and haven't heard any good news lately. But

even though, I was open to it. "Do you remember the last time you were here and the doctor and nurse said that you have lost your powers?" I

cringe at the memory and slightly nod my head. "Well as it turns out, your powers have fully returned and in better, stronger conditions." I gasped.

My powers. Their back. Their actually back! I sit up and try to jump out of the bed to try them out but the doctor again pushed me back softly. "Wait

a second tiger. You need rest. If not then you'll over work you powers and they might go away again. You don't want that do you?" I quickly shake

my head and lay back down on the soft bed. The doctor smiled and starts to walk out. "Wait!" I yelled as he opened the door. He turned back

around and gave me a warm smile. "Yes?" he asks. "How… how did my powers come back?" "Umm…. To tell you the truth sweetie… we don't know. I

think that maybe you could have triggered something in your body due to an action that you did. But honestly I don't know." he said as he scratched

his chin. "Ohh…. Thanks." I said. He smiled. "Anything else?" I think for a moment and remembered something he said. "Ugh who were the boys who

brought me here?" "Ohh well I don't know their names but they were young small little boys. Around your age I think. One had blonde hair and blue

eyes and the other had black hair and green eyes." he said as grabbed a pile of papers. I knew exactly who those boys were. Boomer and Butch. I

smile softly. "Thanks. That's all." "Okay then." the doctor then walked out and I stayed there looking up at the ceiling. "Oh wait I forgot." I looked at

the door and saw the doctor standing there once again. "There was also this other young boy with red eyes and red hair. Okay well I'll be back in

five minutes." And he left. My eyes widened as I gasp. Red hair. Red eyes. I knew who that was. Brick. But how could it be? How could he take me to

the hospital with his brothers when he's dead? When Him killed him? I look back up at the ceiling, clutching my pillow. This isn't making any sense.

Too many questions. I need answers. Now.

Wow. Haha well i have nothing to say except thank you so much for reading and please remember to review and that please help me decide on wheter i should make a sequel or not:) Until the next chap, bye=D


End file.
